Season 8 in my words
by windsong09
Summary: Takes place where season 8 should be. Nothing in season 7 happened in my mind... but that's just me. Reviews would be nice.. Rated T because of some mild lauguage used... and some sexual referances...
1. The Return From Neverland

The Return From Neverland

Characters: Lorleai, Rory, Luke, Logan, Emily, Richard, Taylor, Miss Patty, Babbette, April, and Anna.

Previously on Gilmore Girls. (Scenes from previous episodes.)

Logan: (walks into scene, searching) Rory??

Rory (OS): Logan??

Logan: Rory?? Where are you??

Rory (OS, laughing): I have no idea.

Logan: This is ridiculous.

Rory: Totally.

Logan: If you don't know where you are, how am I supposed to find you??

Rory: Once again. No idea.

**(Camera pans back to make scene larger and you see that they are on opposite sides of a maze. Camera cuts back even farther yet and you see that they are in London outside Heathrow International Airport)**

Rory (OS): Aahh!!

Logan (OS): Are you okay??

Rory: Yeah I think so. I just got attacked by a tree branch.

Logan: (laughing) Are you sure your okay??

Rory: Shut up!!

Logan: (still laughing) Sorry. I can't.

Rory: If you don't stop than you're going to pay for it in the long run.

Logan: What do you mean?? (runs right into her and she screams)

Rory: Aaahhh!!!

Logan: Are you okay now??

Rory: (looking up at him as he helps her up) I'm fine, thank you!!

Logan: (Still laughing) I'm sorry. I'll stop now. (grins at her)

Rory: Thank you. **(Camera cuts back a second time and you see that they found each other but are both in the cneter of the maze. Cut back to Rory and Logan.) **Now how do we get outta here??

**(Rory and Logan look around confused at which direction they should go. Camera pans back again)**

Logan (OS): I told you this was a bad idea.

Rory (OS): And I said shut up!

**(Openng Credits)**

Rory: (dropping to the ground and kissing the dirt) I made it out alive!!!!(overly dramatic)

Logan: (laughing) One... We made it!!!

Rory: Oh boy!! (spread out on the ground)

Logan: And secondly... Get up.

Rory: You'll have to carry me on the plane.

Logan: Ain't happening.

Rory: Why not?? I can't walk anymore. I'm beat.

Logan: Because if I carry you now than you'll expect me to do it all the time. And I'm not a man that does that much work.

Rory: I'm not that much work to carry. (Protesting, while getting helped up by Logan)

Logan: You may not be now. But in a few months it won't be as easy.

Rory: Very true. (while dusting herself off and camera pans to her side where you see a little bit of a baby bump.)

Airport Announcer: Flight 109 to Hartford, Connecticut now boarding. Flight 109 to Hartford, Connecticut now boarding.

Logan: That's us. Can we go home now??

Rory: You bet we can. But as soon as we land we have to go see my mom. Make sure she's okay. Alright?? And I haven't told her about her grandchild yet.

Logan: What?!?!?!?!

Rory: I didn't want to tell her over the phone and I figured we would be back before you had to go back to work, so I thought that maybe we could go to Stars Hollow and tell her in person. (looking at him in a pouty face) Please??? (begging) (cut to Logan, who is rolling his eyes and sighs at her)

**(Cut to Lorelai's House)**

(You see Lorelai's Jeep in her driveway, but you also see Luke's truck)

(Lorelai's inside and you hear a scream come from her open window.)

(Luke and Lorelai are standing upstairs outside her bedroom Luke holding Lorelai in his arms so she doesn't fall. then slowly backs away.)

Lorelai: Holy crap!! (while chasing Luke and slapping him on the arm as he turns and starts running the other way.)

Luke: What?? (he cringes under the slaps) Ow!!

Lorelai: You scared me half to death!! 

Luke: (Laughing) Really?? (Lorelai starts hitting him harder) Ah! Sorry!!!

Lorelai: (stops momentarily, than continues hitting him) Really??

(Luke turns around and grabs the arm she's been hitting him with just in time to stop her from hitting him again. and when she reaches the other hand up, he grabs that arm with his other hand, and pins her up against the wall)

Luke: Will you stop?? (she stops struggling to get free)

Lorelai: Why?? (looks at him inquisitively)

Luke: (gives her a peck on the lips) That's why. (after he kisses her)

Lorelai: Oh. You're going to have to do a lot more than that to make up for what you did.

Luke: Oh yeah??

Lorelai: Yeah!!! (says matter-of-factly)

Luke: (Lets go of only one arm to push open the doors of the bedroom and pull Lorelai in with him, who has a shocked look on her face, but smiling at the same time)

**Fade to Black**

(cut to driveway, where Rory and Logan are getting out of their car, Rory looking at Luke's truck next to their car. When Logan realizes whose truck it his he's looking at it just like Rory is. Kind of wondering what he's doing here.)

Logan: Rory?? Are you okay??

Rory: What is he doing here??

Logan: I don't know.

Rory: I mean the way he broke her heart like that and now he's _**here!!!!**_ Why?? Did something happen to mom?? Is that what's going on?? (Notices Logan looking at her concerned) I'm sorry. I'm babbling. I'm just confused that's all.

Logan: Rory? I know. And I understand. We'll figure this out okay?? Let's just go ring the bell and we'll talk to your mom. (takes her face in his hands and softly kisses her) Alright??

Rory: You're right. Let's talk to mom. (they start to walk to the porch and the front door.)

(cut back to Luke and Lorelai laying on her bed covered by a blanket, they've just made love, clothes are scattered everywhere.)

Luke: (takes a deep breath) Is that better??

Lorelai: Oh my god!!! Another moment of the spontanious Luke Danes. (Gets out of bed to get her clothes and put them back on)

Luke: It was not. (almost blushing) (Gets out too. Also to get his clothes back on)

Lorelai: It was. (Insisting) I mean come on Luke. Middle of the day?? That's never happened before. (putting her jeans on)

Luke: Okay, okay. But you haven't answered my question. Was that better?? (comes over to her while she's putting her shirt on in only his jeans)

Lorelai: Do you really want me to say it?? (Ties her shirt around her chest)

Luke: Um yeah. (Luke puts his arms around her waist, and starts to kiss her. Lorelai gives in and wraps her arms around his neck.)

Lorelai: (Breaks away from him to go to the bathroom to fix her hair)

Luke: Come on!!! Just say it!!!!

Lorelai: Hold on!!! I'm busy at the moment. Give me time.

Luke: You're just stalling, cause you don't want to say it.

Lorelai: (comes out continuing fixing her hair) Someone's a little antsy today aren't we.

Luke: (sighs at that comment) Fine. I'm leaving. I have to get to the Diner anyway.

Lorelai: (Sighs) Hang on. Can I finish putting my hair up please??

Luke: (smiles at her) I guess.

Lorelai: (finishes fixing her hair and suddenly drops to her knees) I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy. (stands up and pushes Luke, who is smiling hugely to sit on the bed, and sits on his lap) You're the best man a girl could wish for, and I'm never letting you go again.

Luke: I certainly hope not. (smiles at her again) (camera cuts to her left hand that now has a wedding band on the ring finger instead of an engagement ring, than cuts to his left hand that is holding her on her lap, and is also bearing a wedding band) (She leans in for a kiss on the lips just as the doorbell rings) What the...

Lorelai: Who the hell could that be?? (stands up and goes to the window and looks out to see Rory and Logan's car in the driveway) (gasps)

Luke: What??

Lorelai: RORY!!!!!! (she screams and bolts out of the bedroom and down the stairs while Luke slowly gets up and follows her down shaking his head at the scene)

Luke: (as he desends the steps he picks up speed, cuts Lorelai off in the entry way, and pulls her back into the living room)

Lorelai: What??

Luke: Have you told her about us yet??

Lorelai: (avoiding his eyes) Ummm...

Luke: Lorelai. (scolding)

Lorelai: I was going to I promise. I just... (luke cuts her off)

Luke: Lorelai!!! She's going to be wondering what my truck's doing here and... Oh boy am I going to be in some big trouble.

Lorelai: (Luke's freaking out) Luke, Luke, Luke!!

Luke: What??

Lorelai: I was kidding. My god. Relax a little bit.

Luke: I hate you, you know that??

Lorelai: Oh no you don't. Ya love me. (flashes him a cheezy grin while kissing him quickly and breaks away to answer the door.)

Luke: (sighs, rolls his eyes, and sits down on the couch) OS: Cheater!!! (yells at Lorelai who is now answering the door, and rolls her eye at that comment)

Lorelai: (yells back at him) I know I am. (opens door) RORY!!!!!

Rory: MOM!!!! (walks in and they give each other a huge hug)

Lorelai: Welcome back!!!! You've finally returned from Neverland.

Rory: Ha ha. (whispers in her ear) Guess what??

Lorelai: (whispers back) What??

Rory: (continues whispering) How would you like to be a Grandma??

Lorelai: (Face changes to a shocked look, but still whispering) What??

Rory: (whispering) I'm pregnant!!!!

Logan: (standing there letting them have their reunion moment, when Lorelai gets a shocked look on her face, he notices and kind of backs off a little bit)

Lorelai: (face changes from shocked and confused to huge smile and breaks away from her daughter to face Logan, at this point Luke walks into the entryway smiling, and Rory's face changes from happy to glaring at him, which causes Luke's face to change to a straight face) When did you have a chance to knock up _**my **_daughter??

Logan: (face changes to a confused look) What??

Lorelai: I was kidding. God everyone's so literal today. (glances at and gives Luke a smile who now has a scared look on his face mixed with a shocked, and confused look, and she does a double take when she sees his face.) You okay, Luke??

**Fade to Black**

Lorelai: Luke?? (luke looks like he's ignoring her)

Rory: Mom can I talk to you for a minute??

Lorelai: As soon as Luke tells me he's okay.

Luke: (Rory continues glaring at him, he realizes that Lorelai's talking to him.) I'm-I'm fine, Lorelai.

Lorelai: Ohkay. (like she doesn't believe him) I'll be right back. Logan come on in make yourself at home. Luke why don't you go sit down. You look like you're going to pass out.

Luke: Okay. Sure. (has a blank face as he walks away into the living room to sit down and Logan follows. Lorelai and Rory go into the kitchen.)

(Cut to kitchen where Lorelai and Rory are talking)

Rory: (pulling Lorelai into the Kitchen)

Lorelai: Rory!!! I told you that you could talk to me. Relax. Calm down. Jeez!!!

Rory: What is _**He**_ doing here??

Lorelai: Rory?? I told you that we eloped. Remember??

Rory: No I don't remember. (realizing what her mom just said) Wait a minute!!! Yes I do!!! I forgot. Oh god I feel terrible.

Lorelai: Why?? Because you forgot?? Don't feel terrible about that. It's okay. (Sees Rory shake her head at her mom) What'd you do??

Rory: Luke was acting the way he was because I was glaring at him.

Lorelai: Rory!!! (scolding)

Rory: I was upset. I forgot that you had told me. I'm sorry, mom.

Lorelai: Well don't tell me you're sorry. Go tell him. (Rory doesn't move) NOW!!!! (Rory realizes what her mom wants and walks out of the kitchen into the living room where Luke is laying on the couch, and Logan is sitting in the armchair across from him. Logan looks up, and Luke sits up when Rory and Lorelai walk into the room. Luke sees Rory and slides down the couch away from her.) Luke?? Rory has something to say. (Luke looks worried)

Rory: (sits down next to Luke) I'm sorry Luke. I forgot that mom had told me that you two had gotten married. I was upset. I blame jet-lag. I'm tired. Sorry babbling, although I'm sure you're pretty used to it by now (gesturing towards Lorelai).

Lorelai: Hey!!!

Rory: But anyway, I really am sorry.

Luke: (looks away from Rory, to the floor, looks back at Rory. Smiles at her) It's okay. (gives her a hug and she hugs back) (whispers in her ear) Congratulations.

Rory: Thank you, Luke.

(we hear the phone ring in the background and Lorelai goes over to it and picks up)

Lorelai: Hello? (the other three are smiling and laughing. Lorelai smiles at this, kind of in a daze. snaps out of it when realizes she's still on the phone with someone and doesn't know who.) Sorry, who is this??

Ceaser: (On phone) (Yelling) Ceaser!!!! From Luke's Diner!!!! (she hears Anna's voice in the background, yelling at him. To Anna) I know, I know I'm trying to get him on the phone. Please calm down.

Lorelai: Oh jeez!!!! You don't have to yell I'm right here. I was just distracted.

Ceaser: (OP) Sorry. (apologetically) I need to talk to Luke. Is he there?? (her face changes to a worried look)

Lorelai: Um.. yeah. Hang on. I'll get him. Um... Luke.

Luke: (laughing) Yeah?? (sees look on her face) What's wrong?? (Rory and Logan both look at her when he says this)

Lorelai: Nothing. It's Ceaser. He says he needs to talk to you.

Luke: Okay. (gets up and takes the phone from her) Why don't you go sit down. (she sits next to Rory on the couch)

Rory: Mom, what's going on??

Lorelai: (whispers to her daughter) I think I heard Anna in the background. She sounded like something was wrong. I wonder if April's okay.

Rory: I'm sure she is. (They turn to listen to Luke talking to the phone. After he stopped listening to them.)

Luke: (To Phone) Hello? (pause) Ceaser what's wrong?? (pause) Wait a minute. Is that Anna?? (pause) Let me talk to her. (pause) (the rest of the conversation cuts between Luke and Anna)

Anna: Luke?? (sounds like she's been crying)

Luke: Anna?? What's wrong??

Anna: She's gone.

Luke: April??

(shows Lorelai and Rory with worried looks on their faces)

Anna: (OP) Of course April!!! Why the hell would I call you for anyone else??

Luke: Anna calm down. I'll be right there don't go anywhere.

Anna: Luke??

Luke: Yeah.

Anna: Can you bring anyone that can help look for her??

Luke: Are talking about who I think you're talking about??

Anna: She's right there isn't she??

Luke: Um... yeah. This is her house.

Lorelai: (to Rory, Whispers) She's asking about me.

Rory: Maybe she wants him to bring you along.

Lorelai: Maybe. (Looks back at Luke, continues listening)

Anna: Okay. Well then yes that's who I'm talking about.

Luke: Are you sure?? I mean I know you're not a fan of her. (Quietly so no one can hear him)

Anna: Yes. I'm sure. Anyone that can help. We'll need as much help as we can get.

Luke: Okay. Well her daughter Rory and her husband are here too. You want them to help??

Anna: Anyone you can get. But please just hurry. God only knows where she could be, and how far away she is already.

Luke: Okay I'm on my way. (hangs up the phone, and starts checking his pockets for everything he'll need. His wallet and his keys. When he can't find his keys he starts searching for them.)

Lorelai: Luke?? Is everything okay?? What are you looking for??

Luke: No everything is not okay. and I'm looking for my damn keys. Have you seen them??

Lorelai: Luke calm down. What's going on??

Luke: (starts calming down) April ran away.

Lorelai: (her turn to start freaking out) What?? What do you mean she ran away??

Luke: I mean she's not where she's supposed to be. (talking to everyone now) Anna wants as much help as she can get so if you can help... (trails off)

Lorelai: Who??

Luke: All of you.

Rory: Really?? She doesn't know who we are.

Luke: She may not but she knows that each one of you have had contact with her in one way or another and she wants to be sure she has as much help finding April as possible. Even if that means the whole freaking town helping out.

Lorelai: (looking at him worried, stands up and walks to him) Luke calm down. We will find her. (Looks at Rory and Logan) You coming??

Rory: Yeah we're coming.

**Fade to Black**

(cut to Luke's Diner. Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan all walk in, in that order.)

Luke: Ceaser where's Anna?? (Anna walks out from the back hallway) Anna.

Anna: Luke. Have any of you seen her??

(They all shake their heads to signfy a no)

Anna: Well where in the world could she be??

Luke: (face changes to a realizing look) Oh god. I think I know. (walks out)

Anna: (following him) Luke?? Where?? Luke.

(Lorelai, Rory, and Logan all look at each other)

Lorelai: (has the same look Luke had moments ago, and runs after him) Luke. (catches up with him slowed down, but is still walking fast.)

Luke: (to Lorelai) Are you thinking what I'm thinking??

Lorelai: The Horses??

Luke: Yeah. She loves those horses. She told me when she gets older she wants to own some just like them.

Lorelai: Really??

Luke: Yeah.

Lorelai: Okay. Do you think she's there right now??

Luke: I have no idea but it's worth a shot right??

Lorelai: Yes it is. (face changes to a worried look) Oh god. (Bolts ahead of him, Luke sees and sprints to try to catch her but can't seem to reach her)

Luke: Lorelai?? (he says out of breath) What's wrong??

Lorelai: (takes out her cell phone and dials the Inn, Michel picks up. Conversation cuts between her running and the Dragonfly) Come on!!!! (phone continues ringing) Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!!!!!

Michel: Dragonfly Inn Michel Speaking.

Lorelai: (out of breath) Michel Let me talk to Sookie.

Michel: What's wrong Lorelai??

Lorelai: I don't have time to explain. Can I just talk to Sookie, please?? It's an emergency!!!

Michel: Yes, of course.

Lorelai: Thank you. (continues running full speed)

(Michel brings phone to Kitchen. Sookie sees him.)

Sookie: I don't have time for you right now Michel. (pause, realizes he's not leaving. Sighs) What do you want??

Michel: You have phone call. It's Lorelai. She says she needs to talk to you. Says it's an emergency.

Sookie: Okay. Phone. (commanding) (she takes it from him) Thank you. (to phone) Lorelai?? What's wrong??

Lorelai: (Still running, and out of breath, and we hear Luke in the background trying to get her attention) Sookie!! Hi!! Are you busy??

Sookie: Yeah kind of. Why??

Lorelai: I need you to tell me if the vet's been there today or not.

Sookie: I don't think so. (Puts down what she is doing) Why?? What's going on??

Lorelai: April... Ran... Away...and Luke and I think... she went to the horses.

Sookie: (realizing what Lorelai is thinking) Oh God. Cletus.

Lorelai: Exactly. If the Vet hasn't been there, and if she's there... God I don't want to even think about what could have happened.

Sookie: Let me ask Michel really quick okay??

Lorelai: Okay. I'm on my way there. I should be there in a few minutes.

Sookie: Are you running?? You sound out of breath.

Lorelai: Yes I am. I didn't think driving would be a good idea for the other people on the road.

Sookie: Good thinking.

Lorelai: Sookie. I'm scared.

Sookie: I know honey. (gets a dial tone) Lorelai??

Lorelai: Sookie?? Oh God!! (gives up and puts the phone away)

Luke: (who we now hear) Lorelai?? Wait up!!

Lorelai: NO!!!!! I can't stop. If something happened...

Luke: What?? Oh no. (He remembers) Cletus??

Lorelai: Yeah. Don't know if Vet has been there today or not. Got cut off from Sookie. I'm scared. Can't stop. Gotta keep going.

Luke: (starts running faster and catches up with her, passes her, and keeps running)

(both are running full speed, get there at same time, Lorelai keeps running but Luke has to stop for need of oxygen. Lorelai is running purely on adrenaline. Her hair has fallen out of the way she had it but she doesn't care anymore. At this point she's just worried about April)

Sookie: (sees Lorelai running and stands up on porch) LORELAI????? (Lorelai keeps running, and doesn't listen to anybody)

Luke: (trying to catch his breath, has started jogging again) She won't stop Sookie. She won't stop for anything. She's worried...(realizes what's wrong with Lorelai) about April. Right now that's... all she cares about. Nothing else, just April. She said... she has to make sure... that she's okay.

Sookie: I'll stay here. If you find her let me know please.

Luke: (picked up speed and started running full speed towards the barn. Yelling back at her) I will Sookie!!! I promise!!

(cut to Barn)

Lorelai: (speedwalking around the Barn. She goes to Dezdamona's stall and starts talking to her, when she realizes that Cletus isn't in his stall) (trying to catch her breath) Hey Dezi. Where's Cletus??

(Dezdamona starts to walk away. She walks outside and Lorelai follows)

Luke: (walks into the Barn) Lorelai?? (looks around for her than goes to Dezdamona's than to Cletus' stalls.)

Lorelai: (outside still following Dezdamona) Dezi?? Where is he?? (when Dezdamona stops suddenly) (Lorelai looks around Dezdamona and sees something moving behind a tree, than notices that it's is Cletus and than notices that April is sitting on top of him, but laying down. Almost completely relaxed.)

**Fade to Black**

Lorelai: April?? (as she gets closer)

April: (lifts head off of Cletus' back) Lorelai?? Is that you??

Lorelai: (steps up beside Cletus) Yeah it's me. (strokes April's hair) Are you okay??

April: Yes. I'm fine. (she says getting off of Cletus' back.)

Lorelai: Are you sure??

April: Yeah.

Lorelai: Okay. Now that that's taken care of. (turns to face Cletus) Cletus go back to your stall please. (Cletus walks back to the barn. Lorelai turns back to April) Now for you.

April: What kind of lecture am I going to get from you??

Lorelai: You're not going to get half the lecture you're probably going to get from your mom when she sees you. But before that happens, can I ask you a question??

April: You just did.

Lorelai: (looks at her like she's saying 'you're a smartass you know that right??') Ha ha. Very funny.

April: I thought it was. (looks at Lorelai) What's the question??

Lorelai: What are doing here?? Didn't you know that running away would scare your mom half to death??

April: I didn't think you cared how my mom felt.

Lorelai: I know this will sound a little insensitive but no I didn't. Until I thought about the time Rory ran away. It scared me to death. So no I don't care how your mom feels about your dad and me, but I understand how freaked out she was when she found you gone. The fact that I don't care how your mom feels doesn't matter. It's the fact that as soon as she couldn't find you she called Luke.

April: Oh so me running away took away your time with _**my**_ dad...

Lorelai: (stops in front of April) April you know that's not the reason I'm upset.

April: Oh no than why??

Lorelai: Because the minute your mom called Luke and told him that you had run away, he freaked out. He was scared. That's probably the first time I've ever really seen Luke scared before. Besides the time Rory ran away. He loves you. I could tell by the look in his eyes. If anything would have happened to you..

April: I know. I scared a lot of people today didn't I??

Lorelai: Yes you did. You want to know something scary.

April: (they have started walking again) Sure. What??

Lorelai: At least scary for you maybe. Anyway. I was worried about you. I mean I'm sure I didn't feel the same way Luke did, but I was thinking that if something had happened to you. I don't know what I would have done. You mean the world to your dad and me. You make him happy in ways that I can't.

(Lorelai and April had reached the Barn and Luke was just walking up to the back door)

Lorelai: (sees him) (to April) Oh looks like we have company now.

April: (laughs) (snaps fingers) Darn.

Lorelai: Are you being sarcastic?? (Wraps her arms around April's neck in a hug)

April: Yeah so what?? What are you going to do about it??

Lorelai: (looks at April and smiles and April runs to Luke and wraps her arms around his waist in a hug, Luke hugs her back)

**End**


	2. Help!

**Help!!!!!**

**Previously on Gilmore Girls**

**(scenes from pre-aired episodes)**

**Fade to Black**

(Screen still black from pre-show previous scenes) (We hear a door slam)

Lorelai (OS): Holy Crap!!! Luke is that you??

(Cut to downstairs view, looking down to a Luke very upset)

Luke: Yes it's me!!!!

(hear another door slam shut)

Lorelai (OS): Luke?? What's going on??

Luke: Trust me you don't want to know.

Lorelai: (OS) Oh yes I do. (comes into scene, Descending stairs) What did you say to April now?? She's already mad enough at Anna to last the rest of her childhood...

Luke: (cuts her off) Don't say that. (quietly)

Lorelai: What??

Luke: Childhood.

Lorelai: Oh is that what you said to her?? That she was still a child??

Luke: (rolls his eyes) Yeah. I guess in a way.

April (OS): (from her room) I'M NOT A CHILD!!!!!!!

Luke: I know I'm sorry. What I said came out wrong. (we hear a stereo turn up full blast.) April?? Are you listening to me??

Lorelai: (we see Luke walk out of the Living room shortly followed by a very confused looking Lorelai) Luke?? What happened??

Luke: Well... she has a "guy"...

April: (comes barging out of her room) I'm 16 and if I want to have a boyfriend and that's what he is not a "guy" friend as you call him, than I will. And there's nothing you or Anna can say about it!!!!!!! Got it?? (doesn't even wait for an answer. Just turns right around and walks back into her room and slams her door again)

Luke: (sighs) Help me please...

Lorelai: I can try to talk to her if you want me to. But I'm not her mom yet. So she technically doesn't have to listen to me.

Luke: But she likes you. And usually if someone likes you than they will listen to you. Trust me. (looks at her like "I did")

Lorelai: Yes, but that was you. You're a grown man, you can't resist my charm. (quietly) No man can.

Luke: Oh thanks.

Lorelai: (not listening to Luke, and without missing a beat) But she's a teenage girl okay?? I had enough trouble with Rory when she was this age. (quietly) --- And no offense but I think April could be a lot worse.

Luke: Thanks.

Lorelai: Hey. I said no offense.

Luke: Yeah Yeah I get it.

Lorelai: Good. Now why don't you go back to the diner and I'll try talk to her.

Luke: Okay. I guess I can do that. Will you let me know what happens??

Lorelai: It depends on if she wants you to know. (gives him a quick kiss, Luke walks out) (we hear the front door shut once more) (turns to face April's door)

**Opening Credits**

**(Fade to Black)**

Lorelai: (quietly knocks) April?? (Through the door) Can I come in??

April (OS): Is it just you??

Lorelai: (through door) Yes. Your dad went back to the diner.

April: Then Yeah, I guess.

Lorelai: (opens the door and walks in) Hey. How're you doing??

April: (looks at her with a face that seems to say "you're kidding right?")

Lorelai: Right. Do you want to talk about it??

April: Not really. But I have a feeling that if I don't than I'll be forced to talk eventually.

Lorelai: Not by me. If you don't want to talk about it than we don't have to. I just thought I would give you a sympathetic ear.

April: And as soon as I tell you you'll tell dad right??

Lorelai: Not if you don't want me to. It's entirely up to you.

April: Yeah right.

Lorelai: No I mean it. If you tell me something you don't want your dad to know, with a few select things, than I won't tell him. And he already knows that.

April: (raises eyebrows) Really??

Lorelai: Really.

April: Well... (we hear front door open and Rory burst in yelling)

Rory (OS): Mom?? (pause) Mom?? (another pause) MOM!?!?!?! I saw your jeep in the driveway so I know you're here.

April: (upset) Sure as soon as I want to tell someone something that I really need to get out... (trails off)

Lorelai: I know, I know. Let me take care of this really quick and than I will be at your disposal for the rest of the day okay?? (looks at April apoligetically)

April: Okay. I guess. Go ahead. I'll wait for you right here. I promise.

Lorelai: Okay then. (gets up and walks out of the room into the kitchen than to the living room) Rory?? What's wrong??

Rory: (crosses arms across her chest, causing baby bump to show more than previous episode) I should be really mad at you.

Lorelai: (mimics rory by crossing her arms across her chest too) Why??

Rory: You're pregnant and you felt that it wasn't important to tell _me!!!!_ You're best friend. You're only child.

Lorelai: Well for one. I'm not pregnant. And two if I was than you wouldn't be my only child any more would you?? Three, again _**if **_I was what makes you think you wouldn't be the first one to find out. Well other than Luke. And four, where did you hear this from?? Because I'm going to kick their scrawny little butts.

Rory: So... you're not pregnant?? (disappointed look on her face)

Lorelai: No sweety. Sorry to disappoint you. But you obviously are. Wow, all of a sudden you're showing like crazy. There shouldn't be a soul in town that doesn't know you're pregnant now.

Rory: Oh it's okay mom. And thanks I'm trying to show the baby off as much as possible.

Lorelai: Oh well I get that. Trust me I get that. So if that's all then...

Rory: Oh you're trying to get rid of me now, huh?? Is that it??

Lorelai: Well I was kind of busy when you came in screaming your head off.

Rory: With what??

(April exits her room, Rory sees her)

Rory: Oh.

April: Thanks for the nice welcome, Rory.

Rory: Sorry, Hi April. It's nice to see you again.

April: Same here Rory.

Lorelai: (looks at Rory with a face that kind of says "I'm busy here") Can I meet you a Luke's later and we'll spend time together then??

Rory: Yeah sure. I'll see you there. See you later April.

April: Bye Rory.

Lorelai: See you kid. (whispers in her ear as she hugs her) Thank you.

Rory: (whispers back into Lorelai's ear) You're welcome. (louder) Love you, mom.

Lorelai: (louder than before) Love you too, kid. (Rory walks out the front door.) So...

April: So...

Lorelai: You were going to tell me something.

April: Right. Um... You might want to sit down for this.

Lorelai: Okay. (goes over to the couch and sits, than motions for April to sit down next to her)

**Fade to Black**

(Cut to Luke's Diner) (Rory walks in)

Luke: (sees her, he's in the middle of bringing some customers their plates) Rory!! What are you doing here??

Rory: Jeez I'm just getting great greetings from every direction today. (sarcastically)

Luke: (Puts down plates, shaking his head at Rory's comment) Here you go. Can I get you anything else??

Customer: A refill would be nice..

Luke: Okay. Coffee and what else?? What'd you have??

Customer: Just Coffee will be fine.

Luke: Okay. I'll have someone bring it right to you. (turns and walks to the counter where Rory has taken a seat) Lane.

Lane: Yeah Luke.

Luke: Can you bring some coffee to the man in the red cap??

Lane: Sure. (to Rory) Be right back.

Rory: Sure Sure go work.

Lane: (smiles at this comment, to Rory, then grabs coffee pot and walks away) (to herself) Crazy.

Luke: (hears what Lane said and smiles and kind of chuckles at it) (to Lane) As always. Get's it from her mom. (Lane smiles back at him) (to Rory) Now, Coffee??

Rory: (looks at him like "do you honestly still have to ask??") Sure.

Luke: Okay. (turns to grab the other coffee pot, turns back and grabs a mug and begins pouring her coffee) Here you go.

Rory: Thank you.

Luke: Now what was that comment about "great greetings from every direction"??

Rory: Oh. Well... when I went to see mom about (cautiously) s...omething (normally) she basically shooed me away.

Luke: (chuckles at this comment) Oh. Well... do you want a real welcome now that I can give you one??

Rory: I wouldn't mind it.

Luke: (comes around the counter and embraces Rory in a big hug) Welcome home.

Rory: It's great to be here.

Luke: (releasing her) Good.

Another customer: (OS) Can I get something to eat over here??

Luke: I have to go take care of this.

Rory: Oh sure. Go. I'll be fine right here.

(Luke smiles at her, and walks away)

(cut to Lorelai and April walking down the sidewalk)

Lorelai: Wow.

April: I know.

Lorelai: WOW!!

April: I know.

Lorelai: When??

April: About a week and a half ago.

Lorelai: Tell me you used some kind of... (trails off)

April: Yes we did. I'm not an idiot you know.

Lorelai: I know. My God. Luke is going to be really upset.

April: I don't want him to know.

Lorelai: April, I can't keep something like this from him.

April: But you said that if I didn't want him to know than you wouldn't tell him.

Lorelai: But April something like this... I have to tell him.

April: No!!! You can't!!!!! I'll be a dead girl. I'll no longer exist. There will be nothing left of me. Not even enough to look good at the funeral.

Lorelai: You hang out with me way (stretches the word 'way' out) to much, and it won't be that bad. I promise.

April: Oh yes it will.

Lorelai: Can you at least give your dad a chance?? For me??

April: (hesitantly) Okay I guess. But I don't want to be anywhere near the diner when you tell him okay?? (starts running the opposite direction as they get closer to the diner)

Lorelai: (yells after her) Fair enough.

April: (still running) Thank you. Now I'm going to Aunt Liz's to play with the baby okay?? But don't tell dad. I don't want the baby to see him kill me.

Lorelai: (laughing to herself) Okay. Okay.

April: Thank you, Lorelai.

Lorelai: You're welcome. (continues walking towards the diner)

(cut to inside of the diner, lunch rush, Luke and Lane are running around trying to get orders taken and delivering them. Lorelai walks in)

Lorelai: (eyes wide she sees Rory motion her to come over to her because she has saved Lorelai a seat.) (sits down) (to Rory) Holy crap. Look at this crowd.

Rory: Yeah I know. They've been coming in none stop since _I_ got here. It's kind of entertaining actually.

Lorelai: Yeah??

Rory: Oh yeah. It's crazy stuff. Like the dude in the Red cap has been sitting there since before I got here. And all he's ordered so far is coffee and a cherry danish. Luke's getting...

Lorelai: Ooo I know. It's male version of me.

Rory: Pretty much.

Lorelai: Except instead of flirting with him he's getting pissed at him. Am I right??

Rory: Basically. Except I swear about 5 mins ago he was flirting.

Lorelai: No.

Rory: Oh yeah. Flirting with disaster that is. (they both chuckle a little)

Luke: (walks over behind the counter and reaches for another mug and places it in front of Lorelai) Coffee??

Lorelai: Well if you're too busy I'll just take some of Rory's.

Rory: (looks at Lorelai) Like hell you will.

Lorelai: (to Rory) Okay fine. (to Luke) I guess... (luke walks away)

Luke: (as he's walking away from her and Rory) (to Lorelai) Busy, if you want some pour it yourself.

Lorelai: (gasps) Really?? What a privalige. I feel honored. (as she's getting up, to get the coffee pot)

Luke: (comes back) (grabs the pot from her) Hang on. How many??

Lorelai: (lies) Umm... 2.

Luke: Nice try. How about the real number or you're not getting any at all??

Lorelai: (wrinkles her nose as if to say "darn it") Okay fine. 5. (Luke's looking at like "And you think I'm going to give you more??", as she walks back around the counter and sits down on the stool next to Rory) But if you had had the morning I had, _You_ would have _Started_ drinking coffee.

Luke: Okay I get it. (pours her some coffee) There you...

Red cap: Can I get some more coffee??

Luke: (stops in mid-pour) This guy's driving me crazy. I'm gonna kill him.

Lorelai: You're not going to kill one of your customers.

Luke: Be right back (walks over to the customer)

Lorelai: Hey!! You're not done here mister!!!

Luke: Keep your pants on!!!

Red cap: I planned on it.

Luke: Sorry. I wasn't talking to you. (glares at Lorelai)

Lorelai: (trying not to grin. Laughs to herself) (mouths) Sorry.

Luke: (still looking at Lorelai) Mm-hmm. (turns his attenetion back to customer) Can I get you anything else??

Red cap: No I think this will do it. Thank you.

Luke: Okay. You're Welcome. (walks back to the counter) (the crowd starts leaving, and dying down)

Lorelai: (trying not to laugh but not succeeding) (starts laughing quietly) (to Luke) Oh my god. I can't believe you said that in front of a customer. (looks at Rory, who is also laughing)

Luke: (trying to organize things on the counter) (sarcastically) Ha Ha!! You're funny, you know that??

Lorelai: (takes a drink of coffee) Of course I do. That's my life.

Luke: No coffee is your life. Than comes the comedy you try daily. Than me. And Rory.

Lorelai: No correction there.

Luke: What?? (looks at Rory)

(Rory is again trying not to laugh, because she knows what Lorelai is about to say.)

Lorelai: Actually... it's Rory than you. (surpressing a grin) Sorry.

Luke: (sarcastically) Oh I see how it is. (starts to walk away to clear off the a table.)

Lorelai: (catches him by his shirt) Where do you think you're going??

Rory: Woah. Hang on. Kid in the room. (starts to cover her eyes playfully)

Lorelai: (pulls Luke back to face her, while at the same time he's trying to get away from her) (looks over her shoulder at Rory) You're not a kid. Obviously. (point at Rory's stomach)

Luke: What are you... (Lorelai cuts him off by giving him a quick kiss.)

Lorelai: Hi.

Luke: Hi. (As she lets go to go back to her seat next to Rory, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back to him, and kisses her deeper)

Lorelai: (when they break apart) Hello.

Luke: (clears throat) Hey. (lets go of her to go clean the table.)

Lorelai: (goes back and sits down next to Rory) (whispers) Wow.

Rory: (whispering too) He still catches you by surprise sometimes huh??

Lorelai: You could say that. (to Luke who is scampering back and forth trying to clean off some tables before the evening rush comes in) Hey I have something to tell you. (continues working and doesn't answer her) HEY!!! (cuts him off when he comes back to go into the kitchen with some dishes)

Luke: I'm kind of busy here Lorelai. Hang on okay?? (squeezes past her)

Lorelai: (shakes her head to herself, and goes back around the counter) Fine. (sits down on the stool again, pouting)

Rory: What?? Can you tell me??

Lorelai: Not really. April doesn't even want me to tell Luke.

Rory: Than you're not supposed to are you??

Lorelai: I explained it to her that I had to tell him.

Luke: (comes out of the kitchen drying his hands off on a dish towel) Had to tell me what??

Lorelai: Not really the place Luke.

Luke: Why?? It's my diner.

Lorelai: But there are other people here and I don't think that this is something that April would like to share with the entire world quite yet.

Luke: (looking at her questionally) Ohkay. Upstairs??

Lorelai: Yeah that would be better.

Luke: Okay then. Ceaser, Lane, I'll be right back.

Ceaser and Lane in unisom: Okay.

(Lorelai and Luke disappear behind the curtain in front of the stairs leading upstairs)

**Fade to Black**

Luke: Oh My God!!!!! April... (In Awe Face. Sees Lorelai's serious face) I think I have to sit down.

Lorelai: Okay. (Luke sits on his bed) (worried tone in voice) Luke?? Are you okay?? You look pale.

Luke: She's too young. She's only 16.

Lorelai: Okay I get it.

Luke: Do you because I don't think so.

Lorelai: (starting to get upset at Luke) Excuse me??

Luke: No that's not what I meant.

Lorelai: Okay. So what did you mean exactly??

Luke: She's _my_ daughter. How could she do something like this??

Lorelai: (Now she's really mad) I have to get outta here. (turns to leave)

Luke: (sees how upset she is and stands up to go after her) Lorelai... I

Lorelai: No I can't talk to you right now. (walks out and Luke stays in the aparment) (enters diner) (shocked face)

Rory: (sees Lorelai's face) Mom?? What's going on?? What happened??

Lorelai: (not hearing Rory) (to herself) I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Why would he say something like that??

Lane: Lorelai, are you okay?? (Lorelai looks at Lane, pays her and walks out of the diner) Lorelai did you want your coffee to go?? (Lorelai keeps walking not listening) Lorelai?? Lorelai??

Rory: Mom?? (follows Lorelai) Lane, I'll see you later. (Luke comes into the diner, Rory sees him) What did you do?? (Not even listening to the response she turns and continues walking after Lorelai)

Lorelai: (to herself) I mean what would possess him to say anything like that?? It made me sound like my parents didn't pay any attention to me. Which technically they didn't I guess, but still... It also makes it seem like I was the only person having sex at 16. Like April is better than me or something.

Rory: Mom!!!! Stop!!!!!!! Wait for me.

Lorelai: (stops in her tracks and does an about face and is waiting for Rory, but she is still talking to herself) I don't get it. Why?? What did I do to deserve this?? Make me sound like a slut and all he does is stand there and watch me walk out... again. (stops talking to herself)

Rory: (heard the slut part and reacts) Luke did what?? Why would he call you a slut?? I thought he loved you.

Lorelai: (you can tell her mind is still mulling over what just happened) He didn't _call_ me a slut. Just the way he said what he said made me sound like I was one.

Rory: (gets mad) Okay the man's a dead man.

Lorelai: No you're not going to attack him.

Rory: Can I at least yell at him until I can't even talk anymore??

Lorelai: Sure I guess but I want to be there. But you need the whole story first.

Rory: Okay.

Lorelai: Let's go sit down in the gazebo.

Rory: Alright.

(They walk over to the gazebo and sit down and Lorelai starts explaining it to her)

Lane: Luke!!!! What did you do??

Luke: (standing in the doorway into the diner) What??

Lane: What did you do?? Lorelai is pissed off. What happened??

Luke: I'm not going to tell you. It's none of your business.

Lane: Like hell it isn't.

Luke: You do realize that I am your boss right??

Lane: Right now I don't really care okay??

Luke: Whatever.

Lane: Now as I was saying. Like Hell it isn't. Lorelai was like the mom I never had. Okay?? She is important to me too. So what did you do?? What did you say to her?? And what happened??

Luke: (Shakes his head and walks away) I'm not going to tell you. Sorry Lane.

(cut back to Lorelai and Rory)

Rory: Wow.

Lorelai: I know.

Rory: WOW!!!!

Lorelai: I know that's what I said.

Rory: When?? And did they use...

Lorelai: She said about a week and a half ago. And she told me that she wasn't that dumb. So of course they did.

Rory: (gets up) WOW!!!!!!!! (starts to walk towards Luke's)

Lorelai: (gets up) I know!!!! (follows her) Where are you going??

Rory: Where do you think??

Lorelai: Oh my... (trails off) (follows Rory)

(cut to inside Luke's) (Lorelai walks in the diner)

Luke: (sees Lorelai) You're mad at me aren't you??

Lorelai: (sarcastically) Umm... yeah. Just a little bit.

Luke: I'm sorry it came out wrong.

Lorelai: I get it. I had to calm down a little bit and then I thought about it. But I'm fine now. It's not me you should worry about though. (bells above the door ring, both look and Lorelai sees it's Rory) That's who you should worry about.

Luke: What do you mean??

Lorelai: She kind of overreacted when I told her what you said. So she's kind of mad at you.

Rory: LUKE!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!!

Luke: Okay. Thanks for the heads up. (kisses her quick and walks out) Hey Rory.

Rory: Can we go upstairs?? I need to talk to you.

Luke: Okay.

(they go upstairs) (we hear Rory yelling at Luke)

**Fade to Black**

(cut to Outside Gilmore Mansion, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan are standing at the door)

Lorelai: I can't believe you yelled at him like that.

Rory: Oh no?? Surprising I learned it from you.

Lorelai: Very true. (rings the doorbell)

Emily: (answers the door) Hello girls. (notices Logan standing behind them) Oh sorry. And Logan. (Lorelai and Rory giggle to each other) (Emily turns to let them in) (Logan walks in) Hello Logan.

Logan: Hello Emily. (Whispers to Emily) What's so funny??

Emily: I have no idea. It could be anything.

Logan: Yeah you're right.

Emily: So Lorelai, where's Luke tonight??

Lorelai: (stops laughing) Well...

Rory: Trying to recuperate from...

Lorelai: Which one?? The news about April or the lecture from you??

Rory: I honestly hope the lecture. Because that would be funnier.

Lorelai: Yeah (They both start giggling again)

Emily: I asked you a question Lorelai.

Lorelai: He's busy mom. He had to deal with something with April. And he couldn't come. But he told me to tell you and dad, that He's sorry he couldn't make it.

Emily: That's a better answer thank you. And you can tell him that we missed him. (turns to bring them into the living room)

Lorelai: (looks suspiciously at Rory) What did that mean??

Rory: I think it meant that they are actually validating you and Luke as a couple.

Lorelai: Creepy.

(they all go into the living room and sit down)

Richard: (is standing at the drink cart) What can I get everyone to drink??

Lorelai: Gin Martini please.

Rory: Soda's fine.

Logan: Stoli on the rocks if you have it.

Richard: Okay I think I can do that. And yes Logan I do have Stoli.

Logan: Oh here Richard let me help you. (gets up to help Richard get the drinks)

Richard: Oh that's not needed Logan.

Logan: (gets to Richard) No please I insist.

Richard: Oh well okay. I guess it couldn't hurt.

Logan: Okay then.

(Lorelai and Rory start giggling again, Logan laughs to himself at this, and Emily rolls her eyes to Richard)

(cut to Dinner table)

Emily: So Lorelai how is the Inn??

Lorelai: It's going great. Sookie just came up with this new dish it's called Sookie Surprise. Most people don't really want to try it at first, because it sounds a little disgusting but once you explain to them that it's just basically ravioli with a different sauce that tastes like Alfredo, then they're a little more open to it.

Rory: I guess it just doesn't sound as disgusting anymore. Right mom??

Lorelai: You could say that. As soon as they see it you have to reassure them that it's not as bad as it looks. She really needs to work on her presentation a little bit. Then it wouldn't look as nasty I promise. Mom I honestly think that you would like it. It's not that bad.

Emily: Well Lorelai, we may just have to come back to the Dragonfly and try it. Right Richard??

Richard: (Just took a bite, swallows) Yes Emily. Lorelai we'll have to stop by and have lunch sometime.

Emily: How about we all meet at the Inn sometime this week. And Lorelai can you make sure Luke comes, because we would like to see him again.? It's been awhile. Hasn't it Richard??

Richard: Yes it has I think that would be a good idea. It'd be great to get the whole family together.

Lorelai: (surprised look on her face for a split second) Well... okay I'll talk to him and we'll see okay??

Emily: Alright how about Tuesday??... (a cell phone rings) (Lorelai cringes) (Rory giggles)

Lorelai: Someone really has a case of the giggles tonight.

Emily: Who's is that??

Lorelai: Mine mom. Sorry I told Luke to call me when he got done talking with April. And Michel is at the Inn by himself and (looks at Rory) you know how he can get if he feels like he's overworked. (looks at her caller ID)

Emily: Well who is it??

Lorelai: It's Luke. I have to take this.

Emily: Okay just hurry back okay??

Lorelai: Okay mom. (gets up to walk into another room to answer her phone)

Emily: And don't forget to ask him about Tuesday.

Loreali: (Flips open phone) Yes mom!! (rest of conversation between Luke and Lorelai.) (to Luke) Hey. What's going on??

Luke: Crap!!!

Lorelai: What?? What happened??

Luke: Oh nothing. I just ran into your dog that's all.

Lorelai: Is he hurt?? Did you hurt him??

Luke: Oh thanks. You care more about Paul Anka than you do about your own husband. That's nice.

Lorelai: I was kidding. (teasingly) Did he scare you??

Luke: Ha Ha very funny. I'm fine.

Lorelai: Well that's good.

Emily (OS): Lorelai, are you about done?? Come back to the table please.

Luke: (hears this, and realizes that she's still at dinner) Why didn't you tell me that you were still at dinner?? Now they really are going to hate me.

Lorelai: Luke calm down. They don't hate you anymore. (lowers voice) Mom said earlier that her and dad missed you tonight. Huh?? How weird is that??

Luke: Very. Did she actually say that??

Lorelai: Yes she did. It creeped me out a little bit too.

Emily (OS): Lorelai!!!!

Lorelai: (to Emily) I'll ask him right now mom and than I'll be back in there in a few minutes.

Emily (OS): Oh Okay.

Luke: Ask me what??

Lorelai: Mom and Dad want to have lunch with me, you, Rory, and Logan at the Inn on Tuesday. Can you be there??

Luke: Umm... Yeah sure I'll just let Lane and Ceaser know tomorrow. Do they want April to be there too?? I mean they haven't met her yet and I think it would be a good idea for her to meet her new grandparents.

Lorelai: (whispers) Thank you. And you know what I don't know. I think that would be a good idea too. I think they meant all of us as in April too, because she is their family now too. So we'll bring her. But when I get off the phone with you than I'll make sure they know that she's coming so they'll be on their best behavior. How's that??

Luke: That's great. I'll see ya later??

Lorelai: Yeah see you later. Love you.

Luke: Love you too. Bye.

Lorelai: Bye. (hangs up) (walks back into the dining room)

Emily: So what'd he say??

Lorelai: (tightly closes her eyes, and gets pale) Ummm... he said...

Emily: (concerned) Lorelai??

Rory: (concerned) Mom??

(both say at the same time) (Lorelai runs out of the dining room and gets to the entryway reaches the trashcan in time, and throws up)

Rory: (behind Lorelai as she's throwing up in the trashcan) Mom?? (grabs Lorelai's hair to keep her from getting her hair in the vomit) Are you okay?? (after the vomiting has subsided)

Lorelai: I don't think I'm hungry anymore.

Rory: I'd say so.

(Emily and Richard come out of the dining room just as Lorelai's standing up and collecting herself)

Emily: Lorelai, are you okay?? (comes over and puts her hand on her forhead to see if she has a fever and Lorelai pulls away)

Lorelai: Mom.. (complaining) I'm fine. Please just leave me alone.

Emily: Maybe you shouldn't have had them Martinis.

Lorelai: My god mom I'm fine. Something just didn't agree... (trails off) (swallows hard) Oh god. (turns and starts throwing up in the trashcan again)

Emily: See I knew you weren't fine.

Rory: Mom??

Lorelai: (stands up and wipes her mouth, closes her eyes trying to collect herself again. Faces Emily, opens her eyes) I'm fine. I promise.

Rory: Maybe we should go.

Logan: I think that's a good idea Rory. Richard, Emily, thank you for the lovely dinner. We had a good time. But I think we're going to get Lorelai home okay??

Emily: Okay Logan. Will you call me and let me know when you get there??

Rory: Yes Grandma we will. (hugs Emily than Richard) See you next week. (starts walking Lorelai out to her jeep)

(Outside, Emily and Richard standing in the doorway)

Logan: Why don't I drive her in case it's the flu or something?? So you don't get sick.

Emily: That's a great idea Logan.

Rory: (looks at Lorelai. Than to Logan) No I'll drive her.

Logan: But...

Rory: (cuts him off) (gets Lorelai to the passenger side of her jeep, and sits her in the seat) I'll be fine. Trust me. (Whispers in his ear) This isn't the flu.

(Richard and Emily have gone inside)

Logan: (eyes wide) Are you serious??

Rory: I think so.

Lorelai: (upset) I'm not pregnant!!!

Rory: (looks at Lorelai) Mom??

Lorelai: What?? I'm not. I can't be.

Rory: (to Logan) We'll see you at the house right??

Logan: Yeah I'll see you there. Do you want me to pick you up some sprite or something for the nausea??

Lorelai: I've got sprite at the house.

Rory: No you don't I finished it this morning after you left.

Lorelai: What??

Rory: I didn't feel to good. Sorry.

Lorelai: It's fine. Yeah I would appreciate it Logan. Thank you.

Logan: No problem.

Rory: We'll see you there.

Logan: See you later. (leans in the driver's window and gives Rory a quick kiss)

(we see Lorelai's face, pale, and tired. She's thinking about what Rory had said moments earlier)

**Fade to Black**

Rory: (helping Lorelai sit down on the couch in the living room) There we go mom.

Lorelai: My god. I'm fine. Please quit babying me.

Luke: (comes down the stairs with a confused look on his face) What's going on??

Rory: Well mom...

Lorelai: (cuts Rory off) I'm fine.

Rory: Mom...

Lorelai: (cuts her off again) Stop it!! I don't even know for sure yet. So just stop it!!!!

Rory: You stop it!!! Your husband is wondering what's wrong and your daughter's going to tell him. So stop interupting me.

Lorelai: (wrinkles her nose to say "darn it") Fine!!

Luke: (getting upset) What happened?? I was just talking to you 30 mins ago and you were eating dinner. What's going on??

Lorelai: (sighs) Tell him. Everything.

Rory: (looks at Lorelai) Really?? I mean are you sure??

Lorelai: Will you just tell him before I change my mind??

Luke: Will _**someone**_ tell me what's going on!!!!!!

Logan: (as he walks in the living room with a sprite can, and a cup of ice) Rory thinks Lorelai is pregnant.

Luke: What??

Rory: Mom got sick right after she came back into the dining room after she got off the phone with you. And the look on her face reminded me of when I had morning sickness with this one right here. (points at her stomach)

Luke: Wow. Amazing.

Lorelai: What??

Luke: I think this is the first time, that I have ever had to sit down twice in one day. (slowly lowers himself onto the couch)

Lorelai: (looks at Rory and Logan) Can you??

Rory: (gets it) (to Logan) Come on honey let's go into the kitchen to see what mom and Luke need (starts to drag him out of the room)

Logan: But I don't get it.

Rory: You don't have to get it. As long as I do. Right mom??

Lorelai: (nods at Rory) (looks at Luke) Are you okay??

Luke: Yeah. I'm fine. It's just.

Lorelai: You're freaked out.

Luke: No I'm not. It's just...

Lorelai: You're freaked out just say it. I mean I'm not to calm about this either. And I don't even know for sure if I am or not yet...

Luke: (silences her with a soft kiss) Relax. We'll be fine. I'm okay with this as long as you don't freak out like you just did ever again.

Lorelai: (smiles at Luke) Really??

Luke: Really. Okay?? Now let's go see if we're right or not.

Lorelai: I agree. (starts to get up but has to sit down again, and closes her eyes tightly)

Luke: Are you okay?? You going to throw up again??

Lorelai: No. I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy that's all.

Luke: Yeah. Why??

Lorelai: Why?? I just threw up what I had a chance to eat at Mom and Dad's.

Luke: Oh right.

(cut to Tuesday morning)

(Lorelai walks into the diner all smiles and laughing with Rory who is also giggling. They walk up to the counter and take a seat)

Luke: (walks out from the storage room) Hey!! (leans over the counter for a quick kiss from Lorelai)

Red cap: Hey can I get some service over here??

Luke: (pulls away from Lorelai) I hate this guy.

Lorelai: Oh no he's back!!!! Da Da Da Da

Rory: (cuts her off) Nice mom.

Luke: (chuckles) Be right back.

Rory: So when are you going to tell him??

Lorelai: When he's not so stressed out over the imbomidable Red cap guy.

Rory: What do you mean??

Lorelai: This guy is like Freddy vs. Jason without the other guy to fight with.

Rory: No!! You're kidding.

Luke: (walks back up to the girls) Yeah you think she's trying to be funny but it's the truth. This guy doesn't leave and Lane won't serve him anymore. He scared her away.

Rory: Oh now you're kidding.

Lane: (walks up to the counter) No he's not. I refuse to serve him anymore. The guy's freaky.

Rory: Wow!! Hey let me try.

Luke: No.

Rory: Why??

Luke: Because he'll make you cry and than Lorelai will get mad at me.

Lorelai: I will not. I'll ninja kick him.

Luke: Nice.

Lorelai: What?? I mean it. If he makes my daughter cry I'll ninja kick him.

Luke: Well then Rory be my... (gets cut off)

Red cap: Hey I'm ready to order over here.

Luke: Someone will be with you in a minute.

Red cap: You're just standing there talking why don't you service me.

Luke: (to Lorelai) I'm not going to answer him. (to Rory) Be my guest

Rory: Okay. Give me an order pad please.

Luke: Here you go. (hands her a notebook)

Rory: Thank you. (gets up and walks over to red cap customer) How can I help you today??

(Lorelai, Lane and Luke are all watching Rory)

Red cap: It's about time I get some service.

Rory: Well I'm sorry if we're inconviencing you but as you can see we're pretty busy here today. But I'm here now how can I help you??

Red cap: I would like a cup of coffee a cherry danish and make sure you bring me some cream and sugar for the coffee the last person I got to serve me forgot it and wouldn't bring it.

Rory: (looks at Luke who points at himself, then back a Red cap) Okay I'll try not to forget them. I'll be right back with your coffee. Excuse me. (walks back behind the counter, laughing to herself)

Luke: She's good.

Lorelai: She's always had a vast amount of patience.

Rory: Oh my god. That guy is a jerk.

(door bells ring)

Luke: (nods) Uh huh. I gotta take care of this customer. Be right back keep me posted.

Red cap: I heard that. Service here is very rude.

Lorelai: (Laughs at Rory) (quietly) Busted

Rory: Shut up!!

Red cap: Nice way to talk to your customers.

Rory: She's not a customer. She hasn't been one for years. (walks towards Red cap with his order) Besides even if she was I would still talk to her like that.

Red cap: Why and risk not getting a tip?? Which is exactly what you'll get from me.

Rory: She's my mom. I can talk to her like that all I want.

Red cap: What happened to respect your parents?? Huh?? I'd like to know where it went. (keeps babbling about how disrespectful she is and he hopes she has a kid just like her and everything to that affect)

Rory: (starts to cry a little bit. Tries to fight it back but the urge to cry wins and she starts crying) Okay okay I get it. Respect your parents. Please let up a little bit.

Red cap: (yelling now) No. I will not let up. You disrespect your parents and your disrespecting me!!!

(Rory's crying harder now. Lorelai sees this and starts to get up but Luke sees what's happening also and motions her to stay sitting, that he'll take care of it and he starts walking to the man.)

Luke: (reaches Rory just as she turns to walk away from him and Red cap grabs Rory and turns her back to him so he knows she's listening to him) Hey!!! Drop her arm and let her go!!!

Red cap: What are you going to do if I don't??

Luke: (grabs Red cap's other arm) I'll twist this arm so hard that it breaks and it'll never heal right again!!!!

Red cap: (doesn't loosen his grip on Rory) I want to see that.

Luke: Oh you do, do you?? (motions Lorelai to come over to make sure Rory relaxes)

Lorelai: (gets it) Okay. (walks over to Rory) Honey relax. It's okay.

Rory: I can't relax.

Lorelai: Why??

Rory: My water just broke.

Lorelai: Oh Crap.

Luke: What?? What-what happened??

Lorelai: Her water just broke, Luke. Do you know what that means??

Luke: Shit.

Rory: Yeah pretty much. OH GOD!!!!! (grabs Lorelai's hand) (bears down in a contraction)

Lorelai: I'm here baby.

Luke: (still holding onto Red cap) Let go of her. NOW!!!!

Red cap: Okay alright fine. (releases Rory)

Lorelai: Hang on honey.

Rory: (contraction stops) You now have my sympathies mom.

Lorelai: Oh yeah??

Rory: I know what you went through for me.

Lorelai: Oh honey I don't want to scare you but umm... the contractions are nothing. Wait until the doctor tells you to push for the first time.

Rory: Oh thanks mom. That really relaxed me.

Lorelai: Sorry. Just being reasonable.

Luke: (still holding onto Red cap, drags him to the diner door) Get out of my diner and if I ever see you in this town again I'll chase you so far away you won't be able to find your way back to the U.S. ever again. (turns to Lorelai and Rory, and Rory has started another contraction) Okay everyone out, we're closed sorry. Gotta go. Out out out.

Rory: (contraction subsiding) Thank you Luke.

Luke: No problem. (as the last person leaves) Let's get you to the hospital.

Lorelai: Good Idea.

(cut to Hospital room)

Nurse: (comes in holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket) Here's mommy and daddy. (handing the baby to Rory with Logan sitting next to her)

Rory: (to nurse) Thank you. (takes baby) Hi honey.

Lorelai: So???? Name. Name.

Rory: Lorelai IV.

Lorelai: You hear that Gran?? Your great-grandaughter is naming her little girl after you too.

Luke: (smiling) That's great Rory. But how are we going to keep her seperate from her grandma over here?? (pointing at Lorelai)

Rory: Good point Luke. But Logan and I have talked about that.

Lorelai: Wait you knew what you were having and you didn't tell mommy??

Rory: No we wanted you to be surprised. Anyway we decided that her nickname will be Lorie. It's still close enough to her real name that it'll make sense but far enough away that we can tell the difference.

Luke: I like it.

Rory: Would you like to hold her Luke??

Luke: Oh Rory I don't know. I feel honored at the offer but I don't know if it's a good idea.

Rory: Why not?? She's your granddaughter too.

Luke: Yeah I know that. But I've never held a baby before and I don't want to hurt her.

Rory: Oh you won't hurt her. Logan will show you how to hold her.

Lorelai: Right because I have to go do something. I'll be right back okay??

Luke: Okay. (Lorelai leans in for a kiss and walks out) (Logan hands Lorie to Luke) I think I got it. Thanks Logan.

Logan: No problem Luke. (Luke is cautious)

Rory: Oh will you relax and just hold her like Logan showed you??

Luke: Oh Okay sorry I was just getting used to it.

(Lorelai walks back in, holding a bag from the gift shop)

Lorelai: Aww look at this. That's adorable.

Luke: Shhhhh... (Lorie has fallen asleep on his shoulder) She's asleep.

Lorelai: (looks at Rory, and Rory looks around proud) Now you can sympathize for me Rory.

Rory: Very true and I do. But it's worth it in the end.

Lorelai: Yeah it is. (walks over to Rory and kisses her on the forehead) I'm so proud of you. (pulls out a camera and snaps a picture of Luke and Lorie)

Luke: I hate you.

Lorelai: I know. And I love you too. Hey Rory look at this and shows her what's in the bag.

Rory: Oh my god mom that's great.

Luke: (confused because he can't see what's in the bag) What??

Rory: Show him.

Lorelai: I planned on it. I got it for him. (walks over to Luke and gives him the bag, while he takes the bag she takes Lorie and hands her back to Rory)

Luke: Oh my god. You're...

Lorelai: (smiles and giggles at Luke) Yup.

Luke: (chuckles) Come here. (Lorelai comes over to Luke and sits on his lap, and leans in for a kiss)

Logan: Okay. I'm confused. (Luke takes out what's in the bag and show Logan. It's a T-shirt that says "Daddy in November". Lorelai reaches into the bag one more time to pull out 3 more t-shirts one she hands to Logan and one to Rory, but the last one she keeps and slips on over her other shirt. Logan's says "I became a daddy on March 14, 2008". Rory looks at hers and it's the same as Logan's but it says "I became a mommy on March 14, 2008". Camera cuts from everybody else to Lorelai who has slipped her t-shirt on that says "Baby on board".

**Fade to Black**

**(Closing credits)**


	3. WOW!

WOW!!!!!

**Previously on Gilmore Girls**

**(scenes from earlier episodes)**

(Luke and Logan carrying Rory's things in her and Logan's new house in Stars Hollow, Lorelai helping Rory out of the car and grabbing the carrier out of the backseat and escorting Rory in while carrying her new granddaughter)

Lorelai: (get inside the house) Here you go. (has Rory by the forearm)

Rory: Mom!!! (exasperated) I'm fine will you stop acting like I'm the one that was just born.

Lorelai: Why not?? Trust me kid. The minute you have to take care of Lorie by yourself...

Rory: (cuts her off) I'll be fine. Besides the minute I call you asking for help you'll be right here by my side right??

Lorelai: Not unless you let me baby you right now. (pause) And stop cutting me off please.

Rory: Okay fine. (Lorie stirs and starts to cry. Rory grins)

Lorelai: Which cry is that?? Do you know?? 

(Opening Credits)

**Fade to Black**

Lorelai: Well...

Rory: I'm hungry right??

Lorelai: If she's anything like you were than it's "I'm hungry, feed me now!!!!" And she sounds like you.

Rory: (ignoring Lorelai's rambling) Okay well let's try, (picking up Lorie) what'd you say honey??

Lorelai: Could you guys please excuse us??

Luke: Oh okay I get it. Come on Logan.

Logan: But... (Lorelai and Rory glare at him) Oh fine I'll leave. We'll see you at the diner later right?? (walks over to Rory and Lorie and kiss both of them)

Rory: Yes you will. I'll be there. (looking at Luke) Is that going to be okay grandpa??

Luke: (rolls eyes) Yes it's fine. (Kisses Lorie and Rory on the forehead. Than walks over to Lorelai and kisses her softly) See you later.

Lorelai: (smiles) Yeah you'll see me later. Love you.

Luke: Love you too. (kisses her again)

Rory: Okay you two. I've got a screaming baby to feed here. You'll see each other later.

(we hear Chris and Emily yelling outside.)

Rory: Oh no. Is that??

Lorelai: Emily and ...

Rory: (cuts her off because she sees Luke's face and realizes that he's kind of upset at this moment, but he's trying not to show it. Luke turns away from Lorelai and Rory, so that Lorelai can't see how he's feeling.) Chris??

Lorelai: (nods) Uh-huh. I think so. If it is his voice sure has changed a lot. (notices Luke standing with his back turned to them) (to herself) Oh no. (louder) Luke?? Are you okay??

Luke: (turns to face them) Yes I'm fine. Just a little...

Chris (OS): Which house is it?? Is it this one??

Luke: concerned that's all.

Lorelai: Luke I swear to you...

Luke: (cuts her off) I know. You didn't do this. I believe you. Trust me the last thing we need right now is for us to fight.

Lorelai: I agree. Now come on, Rory. Let's go into another room so Lorie can eat in peace.

Rory: Sure okay. (but she's already started feeding Lorie, because she didn't want to hear her cry anymore)

Lorelai: (realizes this) Oh. Well... I guess.

Rory: She's starting to doze off so I think I am going to go into another room anyway. At least until she falls asleep so I can lay her down. And if and when they finally find our house than she won't be disturbed. Is that okay??

Lorelai: Okay yeah that's fine with me. I think it's a great idea actually. (Rory starts to stand up) Here I'll help you.

Rory: (having trouble getting up) Okay, I guess just this once.

Lorelai: Good idea. (helps Rory up and they disappear into the next room)

**Fade to Black**

**(Opening Credits)**

(Outside of Rory and Logan's house)

Richard: Christopher. Calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explaination for all of this.

Chris: Oh than if you're sure Richard than it must be true. (rolls his eyes) (sarcastically)

(In bursts Christopher causing a scene. And Richard and Emily following closely behind trying to get him to stop. Luke and Logan look up at the dustubance.)

Luke: What the?? (sees who it is)(sighs)

Chris: (upset, sees Luke) What are you doing in my daughter's house??

Luke: I belong here!!

Chris: (yelling) Oh yeah?? Sorry Luke, but I think that I belong here more than you do. It's my grandchild that was born 4 months ago not yours. And that just got out of the hospital this morning that no one even felt like I needed to know about.

Luke: (defending himself. Yelling back) I don't think so Chris. For your information I was at the hospital when _she_ was born. Okay?? And who wasn't?? That's right I think it's the guy standing right in front of me.

Chris: (still yelling) I would've been there had I known that it was happening. (notices Logan standing there quietly watching the scene between the two making sure nothing gets out of hand. Returns to normal voice.) And you're the husband I assume??

Logan: Me??

Chris: Yeah you.

Logan: Then yes.

Chris: Nice to meet you. Christopher. Rory's father. (sticks out hand for Logan to shake)

Logan: (denies that hand shake and crosses his arms across his chest, and simply says) Logan.

Chris: Come on just shake my hand.

Logan: No thank you.

Luke: (continues after Logan looks at him saying with his eyes "go ahead")(not quiet but not yelling fully either) But you didn't and I wonder why that is. Could it be because she didn't want you there?? That might have had something to do with it.

Lorelai: (comes out looking upset when she hears the yelling and sees that Luke is shaking his head at Chris. She also sees Emily and Richard standing there not doing or saying anything to defend Luke.) (Crosses arms across her chest showing the little baby bump she has) (Quiet yelling) Will you two shut up??

Chris: (sees Lorelai and stops in his tracks, when he sees a baby bump of her own) Lore... I...

Lorelai: SHUT UP!!!!!

Luke: Lorelai...

Lorelai: SHHH!!!!

Luke: But I...

Lorelai: Do you know what Shut up means??

Luke: Sorry.

Lorelai: It's fine. (cracks her neck and arches her back, than walks over to the armchair to sit down) Now both of you get over here and sit down!!! (Luke and Chris walk over to the couch and sit on opposite ends) Great. That's just terrific. (sees Emily and Richard) Oh and you two can sit down too if you want to.

Emily: Actually we kind of wanted to see Lorie if we can.

Lorelai: I don't know you'll have to ask Rory. She'll be out in a minute.

Richard: Okay. Well we can sit down and wait for her to come out. Is that okay?? Will we interfere with what you're about to do??

Lorelai: No you won't. You'll be fine. (Emily and Richard come over and sit down on a loveseat across from Luke and Chris) Now back to you two. What in the world were you thinking?? Oh wait I can answer that for you. You weren't. (looks directly at Chris) And YOU!!! You just walk in here and decide that you're going to start yelling at _my _husband. What... Why would you do that?? What would compel you to do something like that?? And you think that's going to repair your relationship with Rory. I mean come on Chris. She doesn't even call you dad anymore, why would you think she would call you when she was having her baby?? A beautiful baby girl by the way. Lorelai IV. (Chris smiles at this)

Chris: She always said she was going to name her first born daughter Lorelai.

Lorelai: After her phase with...what was it?? CSI??... which one was it??

Rory: (walks out) It was Catherine mom.

Lorelai: Hey babe. How'd you sleep??

Rory: Not to well. (notices Chris) What's going on out here??

Luke: (looks down ashamed of himself) Well...

Chris: He yelled at me.

Emily: Christopher!!! (scolding) You know that's not what happened.

Lorelai: Mom that's all Chris has ever been good at you know that. His whole life all he was ever good at was making up stories to impress others.

Chris: Hey!!! Now that's not right and you know that.

Richard: No. I think that pretty much covers it. (Luke turns his head away from everyone else except Rory who can see him and chuckles a little bit to himself)

Rory: (grins at this) What's so funny dad??

Luke and Chris (unisom): (Luke looks up at this. She's never called him dad before) What??

Rory: I asked you (pointing at Luke) what was so funny.

Chris: But you said dad.

Rory: I know.

Lorelai: Chris I told you she doesn't call you dad anymore why would you think she would call you when she was having her baby?? And Rory... wow... (she's speechless)

Luke: (smiling) Long story. It starts with the fact that "I'm tired. I mean extremely tired."

Lorelai: That's because you didn't sleep at all last night.

Luke: How would you know??

Lorelai: Because when I woke up this morning my entire house was rearranged.

Luke: Your house??

Lorelai: Sorry still getting used to it. Have to let me take time to get used to it okay??

Luke: Okay. I understand.

Lorelai: Now the house.

Luke: Oh that. Sorry I'll put it all back where it was I promise.

Lorelai: No that's fine I kind of like it. I was thinking about rearranging it myself.

Luke: You were not.

Lorelai: I don't mean me actually doing it. I was going to get other people to do it for me. You know I do my best work just watching.

Luke: Yeah I know.

(Camera pans through everyone in the house's face. Luke has a grin because Rory called him dad. Richard and Emily look at each other because they realize Lorelai is really happy with Luke, he can even make her happy when Chris is in the picture, he's gotten used to it, still not completly okay with it but he's getting better. Rory is happy that Lorie is home and Lorelai is happy with Luke when Chris is in the picture. Chris is upset.)

**Fade to Black**

(Cut to Lorelai's bedroom next morning, 7 AM)

(Lorelai is asleep in bed when her alarm goes off. She shuts it off, and a second later, another one goes off, she shuts that one off and another second later several others start going off around her bedroom.)

Lorelai (yelling): You are hilarious!

(She gets up and walks down the stairs in her nightgown to the kitchen, where Luke is at the stove making breakfast)

Lorelai: Okay, see, last night, when I said to you, 'Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I get up at seven,' what I actually meant was, 'Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I have the option of getting up at seven in case when seven comes, I actually wanna get up,' which – as it happened – I didn't. Therefore, you're currently responsible for the great alarm clock slaughter of 2008. (walks to the freezer and pulls a container of coffee out.)

Luke: No survivors?

(We hear the front door open and shut then we hear Rory)

Rory (OS): Mom??

Lorelai: Kitchen!! (to Luke) The one shaped like a bunny escaped with a mild decapitation. (smells the coffee) This is decaf.

Luke: What are you talking about?

Lorelai: You switched my coffee again. (Lorelai is searching the kitchen for the regular coffee)

Luke: (following Lorelai around the kitchen while she is searching) I'm a busy man. I don't have time to sneak around switching your coffee. I have a diner to run, I have shipments to order, I have things to flip and fry. Will you stop that? (Rory enters and sees the scene between Lorelai and Luke and catches the tail end of the conversation)

Lorelai: (Lorelai finds the bag of regular coffee under the sink) Ha, haha, hahaha! Under the sink, very clever, but not clever enough bucko.

Rory: (laughs to herself) You know. This little scene you got going on here is kind of funny. (sits at table)

Luke: (sees Rory) Hey. (Rory nods at him) (to Lorelai) Okay, fine, you know what? I give up.

Lorelai: Woo hoo!

Luke: Go one day without coffee.

Lorelai: That's not giving up.

Luke: I'll put a toy in your cereal.

Lorelai and Rory: Dirty!

Luke: (hands her a plate of food) Fine, here, you win.

Lorelai: (gasps) Thank you.

Luke: You're welcome. Now you're up, you're fed, I'm leaving.

Lorelai: Oh, hey, we need q-tips.

Luke: I'll alert the media.

Lorelai: See, that's better with the accent.

Rory: I agree.

Luke: The reference is enough, you'll _**both**_ learn that one day. (to Lorelai) I'll be home early, anything besides the q-tips?

Lorelai: Um, cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back. (Rory giggles)

Luke: (kisses her) Goodbye crazy lady. (kisses her agian) (to Lorelai's stomach) Goodbye Sid and Nancy.

Lorelai: Elaina and Will

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I changed my mind.

Luke: Decaf.

Lorelai: Never.

Luke: They'll both have two heads.

Lorelai: (scoffs) More to love. (They kiss again and Luke walks out the back door. Lorelai is left standing in the kitchen and looks at Rory) What??

Rory: (smiling) You're really happy aren't you??

Lorelai: Yes I am. And you??

Logan: (walks in carrying the baby carrier) I hope she's happy.

Rory: Yes I am. Very happy.

Lorelai and Logan: Good.

Rory: (taking carrier from him) I think we're good Logan. You can go now.

Logan: Are you sure??

Rory: Logan!! Leave!!!

Logan: Okay I will. I'll see you later. (go over and kisses Rory, and gives Lorelai a hug) Bye.

Lorelai: Bye Logan. (Logan leaves and we hear front door close) I thought you said you were happy.

Rory: Well all he's been doing lately is treating like I'm the baby or something and I'm not to fond of it.

Lorelai: Oh honey. That happens trust me that's how Dad was to me when right after I had you.

Rory: Grandpa treated you like a baby. I can't imagine it.

Lorelai: Well imagine it because trust me it happened.

Rory: It did not, and you know it. You're just trying to make me feel better.

Lorelai: Well... it did happen and it's working right??

Rory: Yeah a little bit. Hey does April know about the baby yet??

Lorelai: I have no idea why??

Rory: Because, and this is just my opinion but don't you think she'd like to know. I mean it is her little siblings coming into the world in about 4 months. Right??

Lorelai: Yes you're right. I need to talk to Luke to see if he's told her yet. Because if not than I'm going to Woodbridge to tell her myself.

Rory: Cool a road trip.

Lorelai: Maybe. Probably. I want to see April anyway so we'll end up going. But I have to talk to Luke first. (joins Rory at the table with a cup of coffee for each of them)

Rory: Awesome!!! (sips her coffee)

**Fade to Black**

(cut to Luke and Lane hurrying around the diner to get orders out to people)

Luke: Ceaser!! Onions!!! I need them.

Lane: Luke?

Luke: Yeah?

Lane: Can you hand me the coffe please??

Ceaser: Onions. (places them on the shelf by the kitchen door)

Luke: Sure Lane. Decaf or Regular??

Lane: Decaf.

Luke: Okay. (hands her the coffee)

(Lorelai and Rory walk in and the place is packed)

Lorelai: (looks at Rory) Wow!!!!

Rory: Yeah really. Hey, since you're married to the owner think you can convince him to shoo some people away so we can have a table??

Lorelai: (begins) Well I...

Luke: (heard Rory's suggestion. Cuts Lorelai off) Nope won't work sorry.

Lorelai: But Luke what about...

Luke: (cuts her off again) Will you stop using the baby as leverage. Besides I already set a table aside for you two. (walks them to it) Best seat in the house.

Lorelai: (to Luke. Correcting him) Babies mister!! (kisses him) (to Rory) Yeah perfect view of the lovely proprietor's butt.

Rory: Oh yeah. I remember that.

Lorelai: Can't help but stare...

Rory: Can't look away...

Lorelai: No matter how we try...

Rory: Help me Help me. It's...

Lorelai: So hard to quit.

Luke: (rolls eyes) Will you two stop it??

Lorelai: But why when it's so much fun?? (Pulls him to her, looking at him sexy. Than her eyes pop open wider.) Woah.

Luke: What??

Lorelai: (smiles) I just got kicked.

Luke: Yeah?? Is that what I felt??

Lorelai: Uh-huh. Ain't it cool??

Luke: (In Awe) Yeah it is.

Ceaser: Philly steak, onion rings, and a cobb salad.

Luke: This is amazing.

Lorelai: (still smiling. Looks at Rory) (to Luke) Hey I think you have an order up.

Lane: Hey Luke!!!!

Luke: Oh crap. Gotta go. Love you. (to Rory) Watch her for me today??

Rory: Sure will Dad.

Luke: (smiles at this) The second time in two days don't I feel special.

Rory: Well you better because I'm kind of getting used to it, and it might happen even more.

Luke: Okay I'll try. Gotta go. See you later. (quickly kisses Lorelai, gives Rory and then Lorie a kiss on the forehead, and walks towards the kitchen to pick up the order and delivers it.)

Lorelai: (sits back down next to Rory and takes Lorie from her and is bouncing with her so she'll stop crying) So... What's going on?? Have you seen the Huntzberger's lately??

Rory: No mom I haven't. I kind of thought that they would come and see their new grand-daughter, but obviously either Logan hasn't told them what happened or they just don't want to see her.

Lorelai: Oh. Okay. So, How are you holding up??

Rory: What do you mean??

Lorelai: I mean with Logan being gone now and everything.

Rory: Oh. I'm fine.

Lorelai: For now??

Rory: Yeah. For now. Ask me again in a couple of days and my answer might be different.

Lorelai: Okay. I might just have to take you up on that. So are you going to go see the Huntzbergers??

Rory: I might do that today if we're heading in the direction of Hartford.

Lorelai: Cool. So if anything happens then I'm with you right??

Rory: Exactly. Not that you can do anything. But you can try.

Lorelai: What do you mean I can't do anything?? I mean I know I can't get in any fistfights or anything like that, but I can at least yell my head off at them right??

Rory: You have my permission. Logan may not be to happy when he finds out about it, but you definitely have my permission if they upset me.

Lorelai: Well if they upset you than I don't need your permission I'll just yell at them anyway.

Rory: (As Luke walks back up to their table, with two coffee pots, one decaf, one regular) That's nice mom. (to Luke) What's with the two coffee pots mister?? We don't drink that much coffee. At least I don't think we do.

Luke: (to Rory) Regular for you. (to Lorelai) and...

Lorelai: (cuts him off) (disgustingly) Decaf for me and the babies.

Luke: Exactly. Now what's this I heard about you two going in the direction of Hartford??

Rory: Well... we were planning on going to see Logan's family. They haven't seen Lorie yet and I thought it would be a good idea for them to meet their new grand-daughter.

Luke: Good idea, Rory. (to Lorelai) But why are you going with her??

Lorelai: Because I'm going to be there in case things get out of hand.

Luke: What do you mean out of hand??

Lorelai: If they start yelling at her and...

Rory: (cuts her off) making me upset then...

Lorelai: (cuts her off) I'll be there to yell at them for upsetting my daughter.

Luke: I want to be there.

Lorelai: Oh no need I'll have it covered. It'll be fine.

Luke: Are you sure??

Lorelai: I promise. Nothing's going to happen.

Luke: Okay than. (starts to walk away)

Lorelai: Hey burger boy!!

Luke: (does an about-face and walks back to their table) What??

Lorelai: I have a question for you.

Luke: Shoot.

Lorelai: Have you told April about them (pointing at her stomach) yet??

Luke: No. I haven't had a chance to. Why??

Lorelai: Well I was wondering because Rory and I were talking this morning...

Rory: (cuts her off) And we were thinking we would take a little trip over to Woodbridge on our way back from Hartford and talk to her.

Lorelai: Is that okay??

Luke: Um... Yeah okay. That sounds good. I mean technically you're her mom now too. So... yeah go ahead and tell her. That's fine.

Lorelai: You sure?? You seem a little concerned.

Luke: No. I'm fine. You can tell April. Just you might want to watch out for Anna.

Lorelai: Why??

Luke: Well I kind of just told her that we got married and she took it kind of bad. So...

Rory: Watch our backs??

Luke: Yes. I love you two... I mean three and I don't want anything to happen to you. And trust me Anna knows some pretty knarly stuff.

Lorelai: Ok babe. We'll be careful. I promise. April does have today off right??

Luke: Yes she does. She should be at home. (pause) Hey a good idea would be if Rory goes in first and asks if April can come outside so you can talk to her alone. Anna might suspect something, but that's better than (looking at Lorelai) you (talking to both of them again) going inside.

Lorelai: Ok Luke. We get it.

Rory: Yeah. We understand.

Luke: Good. (hears Ceaser calling an order to be picked up) Ok I gotta go _**be careful!!!!**_

Lorelai: Okay we (he kisses her gently and places his hand on her stomach) will.

Luke: (to her stomach) Talk to you later. (moving his hand with each "love you" to another spot on Lorelai's stomach)(to one baby)Love you (to another baby) Love you. (to one last baby) Love you. (kisses Lorelai softly again)(to Lorelai) Love you. (walks around the table to where Lorie is in her carrier again, kisses her on the forehead) Love you. (kisses Rory on the cheek) and Love you. (walks away)

Rory and Lorelai: (unisom) Love you too.

Rory: He's great.

Lorelai: Yeah. (pause as Lorelai smiles to herself, then looks at Rory) he is.

**Fade to Black**

(Diner Lorelai and Rory are still sitting at their table)

Chris: (walks in. Sees Lorelai and Rory) Hey!!!

Lorelai: (rolls her eyes. Her back is to him) (Sighs) What do you want Chris??

Rory: Yeah really.

Chris: Well I was coming in here for some lunch. Figured I'd give this place another shot. And here you were. How're all of you doing??

Rory: Oh stop it!!! You're here because you knew mom and I would be here. Because usually where you fine one you find the other. So what do you really want??

Chris: I couldn't surprise the Gilmore Girls?? Stop in and say 'Hi'??

(Lorelai takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes again, trying not to let her anger take over and make a scene)

Rory: If that's why you're really here than you said it and now you can leave.

Chris: Can't I join you??

Lorelai: (breaks) That's it!!! (stands up) What is your problem Chris?? You know neither of us want you here. Why do you continue to push?? Can't you see that you don't belong here anymore?? (her voice gets louder with each question)

Rory: (soothingly) (stands up) Okay mom, relax. (Luke walks up to the table)

Lorelai: (To Chris)That we're happy without you?? That we don't need you anymore?? Everytime you've come back everything ends up falling apart. And I don't like it. I don't want to do it anymore. (Luke places a hand on her shoulder) (takes another deep breath) Go home Chris!! Go home and leave us alone.

Chris: (speechless) (pause) Lor... I... Please understand.

Lorelai: No I don't want to understand.

Rory: We always understand, Chris.

Lorelai: It's not me you're hurting anymore.

Rory: I don't want you here. I want you out of my life.

Lorelai: We want you out of our lives before you hurt Lorie too. (Luke is standing by them very quiet) (pause) (trying to calm down by taking two more deep breaths, one right after another) _**And**_ (taking Luke's hand in her own) I don't want you around when our babies our born.

Luke: (finally talking, takes a step in front of Lorelai) (To Chris) Why don't you leave Chris?? Get out of my diner. If you want to eat somewhere go down to Weston's or anywhere as long as it's not here. I don't want you here.

Chris: (upset) Fine!! (walks out)

Luke: (turns to Lorelai) Hey. You okay??

Lorelai: Yes. I'm fine. Thank you.

Luke: You're welcome. (to Rory) And are you okay??

Rory: Yeah, Dad I'm fine.

Luke: (smiles just as Lorie starts crying, Rory turns to take her out of her carrier) I'll get her. Why don't you two sit down and I'll have Ceaser bring your orders out?? Okay??

Lorelai and Rory: Okay Thanks. (Luke softly kisses Lorelai and takes Lorie out of her carrier, and walks away with Lorie in his arms)

Rory: Wow. He's a natural. Isn't he??

Lorelai: (Admiring Luke) Yeah He really took to it fast, huh??

Rory: Yeah he did.

(cut to Lorelai and Rory standing outside of Anna's house.)

Lorelai: You knock. She likes you.

Rory: But this is your thing.

Lorelai: Remember what Luke said.

Rory: Right. (knocks on the door, April answers)

April: Hey Rory. I thought I heard a car pull up. How're you doing?? (sees Lorelai) Oh. Hang on. (yells inside) Mom. It's Rory, I'm going to go outside okay??

Anna (OS): Okay April. Hello Rory.

Rory: Hi Anna. (to April) I'm fine. Hey look and steps aside to reveal Lorie.

April: Oh cool. So does this make me an aunt??

Lorelai: If you want to be. Right Rory??

Rory: Yeah. Technically you are my sister.

April: Cool. Hey can I hold her??

Rory: Sure. But Um... sit down first please.

April: Okay. (sits down on the steps)

Rory: (hands Lorie to April) Here you go.

April: Thanks. (smiling)

Lorelai: April??

April: (looks up at Lorelai) Yeah??

Lorelai: I have something to tell you. And I think Luke should have told you, but he didn't want Anna to know because he just told her that we got married and it would look kind of bad.

April: (cuts of Lorelai's rambling) What is it??

Lorelai: Okay sorry. Umm... (to Rory) You might want to take Lorie from her for just a little bit.

Rory: OKay. (to April) Just for a minute. (takes Lorie)

Lorelai: Apirl, I'm pregnant.

April: What?? (jumps up) Really??

Lorelai: Yes.

April: I'm going to be a big sister?? Woo-Hoo. Woo-Hoo.

Lorelai: (smiles and shakes her head) So this is a good thing??

(April opens her mouth to start saying something when Anna come out of the house, having heard what Lorelai said, she causes a scene)

Anna: What?? You just got married. Shouldn't you have waited to be sure the marriage would last?? I mean Luke isn't the most stable guy when it comes to babies. He's probably freaking out. I mean he's one of those guys who says something but means another. He may say he's okay with this but deep down inside he's scared half to death and thinking of running.

Lorelai: (cuts her off) Anna!! (Anna stops) He's had his chance to run. Trust me. (turns sideways to show them the baby bump)

Rory: Plus. You should see him with my daughter. He's a natural. Once he figured it out, it came easy for him.

Anna: But... (in awe)

Rory: Well that's all we came to do. To let April know that she's going to be a big sister and tell her that she's an aunt. We have other things to do, so we're going to go. (hugs April) Love you. I'll see you later.

April: Yeah. Later. (helps Anna inside) Bye Lorelai.

(Cut to Huntzberger's mansion)

Lorelai: (holding the carrier) (to Rory) You ready??

Rory: No.

Lorelai: (pause) You ready??

Rory: Yes.

Lorelai: You sure??

Rory: Yes. I'm ready.

Lorelai: Okay. Here we go. (rings doorbell)

Honor: (answers the door) (gasps when she see Lorelai with a carrier) (quietly) Oh my god!! Is this my new niece that I've heard so much about??

Rory: (smiles) Yes, Honor. (hugs Honor)

Honor: Please come in. (stepping aside)

Lorelai: Thank you. (walks past Honor, into the entryway)

Honor: (sees Lorelai's baby bump) What's in the water in Stars Hollow?? It's like an epidemic. I swear.

Lorelai: (realizing what she's referring to, places the carrier on the nearest chair and turns sideways so she can see it better) I know. Ain't it crazy??

Rory: (laughing) You'd honestly think there was something in the water, wouldn't you?? Honor this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom, this is Logan's sister Honor.

Lorelai: Nice to meet you.

Honor: Now I can see where Rory gets her personality from, heck I can see where she gets her looks from too.

Rory: Now, now, Honor. You're both married. Speaking of where's Josh??

Honor: He's in the living room with... (remembers) Oh crap!! (rushes back into the living room) Let's go. (takes Rory's hand, and Lorelai follows closly behind with Lorie still in her carrier) I'm back. (sits down next to Josh) (whispers) You okay??

Josh: What took you so long??

Shira: (sees Rory) Well well. To what do we owe this visit??

Rory: (turning and taking the carrier from Lorelai) Well you can thank your new granddaughter for that.

Shira: I heard that she was born. We just haven't had the time to come see you yet. (taking Lorie from Rory) So what's her name?? Logan told us that you had her, but he wouldn't indulge us the name until we saw her.

Rory: Well her name is Lorelai.

Josh: Oh after yourself I assume.

Rory: Well kind of I guess. More though after my Great-grandmother on my mom's side. You remember my mom, Shira??

Shira: I do. Hello Lorelai. How are keeping the two seperate??

Lorelai: Nicknames. There's me, than Rory, than Lorie.

Rory: I just thought of something.

Lorelai: What??

Rory: What about Trix?? Like Gran.

Lorelai: I don't know we may just have to talk to Dad about it.

Honor: I think that'd be awesome. So I'm assuming that was your Great-grandmother's nickname.

Rory: Yes. It was my grandpa's nickname for her. I thought it was cool. (smiles, because Shira is laughing and playing with Lorie)

**Fade to Black**


	4. Bring On The Pain

**Bring On The Pain!!!!**

* * *

**Previously on Gilmore Girls**

Chris: Can't I join you??

Lorelai: (breaks) That's it!!! (stands up, and faces Chris) What is your problem Chris?? You know neither of us want you here. Why do you continue to push?? Can't you see that you don't belong here anymore?? (her voice gets louder with each question)

Rory: (soothingly) (stands up) Okay mom, relax. (Luke walks up to the table)

Lorelai: (To Chris)That we're happy without you?? That we don't need you anymore?? Everytime you've come back everything ends up falling apart. And I don't like it. I don't want to do it anymore. (Luke places a hand on her shoulder) (takes another deep breath) Go home Chris!! Go home and leave us alone.

Chris: (speechless) (pause) Lor....... I........ Please understand.

Lorelai: No I don't want to understand.

**Cut to Lorelai's House**

Logan: (as he walks in the living room with a sprite can, and a cup of ice) Rory thinks Lorelai is pregnant.

(Lorelai and Luke are alone in her living room)

Lorelai: You're freaked out just say it. I mean I'm not to calm about this either. And I don't even know for sure if I am or not yet......

Luke: (silences her with a soft kiss) Relax. We'll be fine. I'm okay with this as long as you don't freak out like you just did ever again.

Lorelai: (smiles at Luke) Really??

Luke: Really.

**Fade to Black**

(Cut to Lorelai's House)

April (OS): Hey Lor.... Mom??

Lorelai (OS): Me??

April (OS): Yes you. I have a question for you.

Luke: Are you two ready yet??

Lorelai (OS): Luke even if we were ready yet we still have to wait for Rory, Logan, and Lorie to get here. (walks into scene. Into living room, adjusting her shirt showing that the baby bump is even bigger than the last episode)

Luke: But aren't we going in seperate vehicles??

Lorelai: So??

Luke: So......... If we're going in seperate vehicles why don't we just meet them there??

Lorelai: Because I want to make sure........(Luke looks at her like 'you're crazy you know that right') I don't know okay?? And stop looking at me like that.

Luke: Like what??

Lorelai: Like I'm crazy.

Luke: Well you are.

Lorelai: Very true, but you don't have to make it obvious that you think I am every time you look at me.

Luke: (stands up and walks over to her and puts his arms around her waist) You're right. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. (gives her a soft kiss)

April: (walks out of her room) Mom??

Lorelai: (smiles to Luke when April calls her mom.) (whispers to Luke) She calls me mom.

Luke: (whispers back) Yes she does. She loves you. I told you she would.

Lorelai: (normal voice) (breaks away from Luke) Yes April??

April: What are my new grandparents like??

Luke: Wrong person to ask there April.

April: Why?? (Lorelai hits Luke in the arm)

Lorelai: I am not.

Luke: You hate your parents.

Lorelai: Yeah so??

Luke: You're not a good person to ask about your parents.

Lorelai: I can't even have alcohol anymore so I need to slam them before I get there. (Luke looks at her like 'don't say it') Please??

Luke: No!!

Lorelai: Why not??

(we hear the front door open)

Rory (OS): Hello??

Lorelai: Rory??

Rory (OS): Yeah. It's us.

Lorelai: Okay. Living (as Rory walks in the living room) Room.

Rory: Okay. Hi mom. (hugs her) Wow!!! Look at my little siblings.

Lorelai: I know ain't it great?? (turns sideways to show off the 'bump')

Rory: Yeah. (Logan walks in holding the baby carrier)

Logan: Hello Lorelai, Luke.

Lorelai: Hi Logan

Luke: Hey.

Rory: (walks over to April) Hi. (gives her a hug)

April: Hi. (hugs her back)

Rory: Hi Dad. (hugs him)

Luke: Hey Rory. (Hugs her back)

April: Dad??

Luke: Yeah??

April: Is Rory a good person to ask??

Lorelai: I told you I'm not a bad person to ask.

Luke: (ignoring Lorelai's protests) Yes April.

Lorelai: You need a good opinion and a bad opinion.

Rory: Ask me what??

April: (to Luke) Okay. (to Rory) Hang on. (to Lorelai) What are my new grandparents like??

Lorelai: They're control freaks. I love them. But they're control freaks. Everything has to go their way or not happen at all. If it doesn't happen their way then they get mad at you for weeks or even years after.

April: Rory??

Rory: Well they're caring people. They try to do what they think is right, although it may not always be. But I also have to agree with mom. They tend to be control freaks. Especially our grandma. Grandpa isn't that bad, but grandma can be a handful sometimes. Is that good enough??

April: Yes I have a general idea now. Thank you.

Rory: No problem.

Luke: Now are we ready to go??

Lorelai: I am. April??

April: As ready as I'm ever gonna be.

Rory: Well than let's go already.

Lorelai: Okay. Let's go. (They all walk out the door)

**Opening Credits**

**Fade to Black**

(Cut to Elder Gilmore House. All are standing outside the door.)

Lorelai: So who's ringing to doorbell??

Rory: Why don't you do it??

Lorelai: Why should I do it?? They're your grandparents.

Rory: They may be but they're your parents. And they haven't seen you since you told them you were pregnant.

Luke: She does have a point there.

Lorelai: Don't help her!!!

Logan: Than I will. She has a point.

April: I'm sorry mom but I agree too.

Lorelai: (rolls eyes) Fine. I'll do it. (Takes a step towards the door and rings the doorbell)

Linell (Maid): (opens door) Hello??

Lorelai: Hi. You're new.

Linell: I'm Linell. I started yesterday.

Lorelai: Nice to meet you Linell. I'm Lorelai, the daughter, this is my husband Luke, our daughters April and Rory, Rory's husband Logan, and their baby girl Lorie. I don't expect you to remember all of that, so don't worry about it. Just remember me and I'll be your best friend. (Luke grins to himself, and shakes his head)

(They all walk into the Foyer)

Linell: Can I take your coats?? (We here Emily and Richard laughing in the living room with someone else.) Ma'am??

Lorelai: (trying to figure out the voice. Shakes her head) Oh sorry. (takes off her coat) Here you go. (hands her coat to Linell)

(They all continuously pass off their coats to Linell. Logan places the carrier on the floor and takes Lorie out of it. Linell takes the carrier and all the coats to the coat room, while Lorelai starts to walk to the living room)

Luke: Loreali?? Are you okay??

Lorelai: (walks into the living room and we see Francine and Chris sitting on the couch laughing apparantly at something Emily had said) Mom??

Emily: (face falls) Oh Lorelai. Hi. How are you??

Lorelai: I was great until I got here.

Chris: Now just because I'm here don't take it out on your mother.

Lorelai: I wasn't taking it out on her. I was taking it out on you. What are you doing here?? You knew we'd be here tonight. Why??

Francine: Now Lorelai, don't blame Christopher. I invited him, G.G, (Sherry enters)

Lorelai: And Sherry. Hi Sherry.

Sherry: Hello Lorelai. (Trying not to sound snooty but not succeeding.)

Lorelai: And Mrs. Hayden maybe you did invite him. But he did not have to accept.

Francine: He knew how important this was for me, and he wanted to be here for me. That's it.

Rory: (enters the room) Okay. Whatever.

Chris: Rory.....

Rory: Don't.

Chris: We're leaving I promise then you can have your nice little dinner.

Emily: You don't have to leave.

Francine: No I think it is a good idea. You should spend the evening alone with your family. I'll call you tomorrow. Have a nice night Emily, Richard.

Emily: Thank you Francine. (stands up and gives her a hug) You are welcome here anytime. You know that right??

Francine: Yes I do. Thank you Emily.

Emily: You're welcome. Goodbye.

Richard: Goodbye Francine. You have a nice night too.

Francine: I will. I'll have my family with me. (to Rory and Lorelai) It was nice seeing you two again.

Lorelai: Same here Mrs. Hayden. Have a nice night. (Door shuts OS)

Richard: Drinks??

(Cut to Friday night dinner, with Emily, Richard, Lorelai, Luke, April, Rory, Logan, with Lorie in his lap. Emily and Richard are still sitting on opposite ends of the table, Lorelai, April, and Luke on one side, and Rory, Logan, and Lorie on the other side. Everyone is silent.)

Luke: (April seems tense, almost worried. Luke notices this, and pats her leg under the table) (whispers to April) It'll be okay.

April: (relaxes a little bit) (whispers back) Are you sure??

Luke: Honestly?? I have no idea, but I hope so.

April: (smiles) Okay.

Emily: What are you two whispering about over there??

Luke: Oh nothing Emily.

April: (To Lorelai) What do I call them??

Lorelai: Just call them Grandma and Grandpa. That's if you're comfortable with it.

April: I can be. Thank you.

Lorelai: No problem.

Emily: Now what about you two?? (referring to Lorelai and April)

Lorelai: Nothing mom.

Richard: So Luke??

Luke: Yes Richard.

Richard: How is that diner of yours??

Lorelai: Dad?? ('Don't' tone of voice)

Richard: What?? I'm not allowed to ask about my son-in-law's business??

Lorelai: You are but your conversation has a funny way of turning suddenly into insurance fraud and old stories. (Rory giggles) And I for one don't really want to hear any stories right now.

Richard: Right. Lorelai??

Lorelai: Yes dad.

Richard: The inn??

Lorelai: Oh it's great. And I'll leave it at that.

Luke: (rolls eyes. April is laughing to herself.) How is the business doing Richard??

Richard: It's going great. You know same old same old. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay. People die, we pay.

Rory: (remembering a previous conversation, smiles) Well there's your new slogan.

Lorelai: (smiles remembering too) Really dad.

Richard: (remembers the same conversation, and smiles) I'll have to suggest it to Floyd the next time I see him.

Lorelai: Good idea.

Emily: So Lorelai, Luke?? Have you two decided on names for our new grandchild??

Lorelai: Well first mom, it's two not one.

Emily: Really?? Twins??

Luke: Yes. And we have decided on names.

Lorelai: Yes we have.

Richard: Well what are they??

Lorelai: Well girl's name will be Elinore Paige. The boys' names are William Richard and Jacob Owen. But if we have one of each than their names are going to be Elinore Paige and William Richard. We only have one girl name because we already know we're having at least one boy.

Emily: William Richard??

Luke: Yes Emily. After both of his Grandfathers. (Richard smiles)

Lorelai: The other one won't let us know for some reason.

Rory: I told them that maybe the other baby wants to be a surprise.

Emily: That might be.

Richard: Now I have a question for you Rory.

Rory: Yes, grandpa??

Richard: How do we keep the two Lorelai's apart?? I know Lorelai gave you a nickname when you were born, and that's where you got Rory but what about this little girl here?? (taking Lorie from Logan)

Lorelai: Actually dad, Rory wanted to ask you something. Right Rory??

Rory: Oh yeah I totally forgot. Um.... Grandpa??

Richard: Yes Rory??

Rory: Now I know that Trix was your nickname for Gran, but I was kind of wondering if we could pass that nickname on. Would that be okay with you??

Richard: (surprised) I don't know Rory. Can I think about it and get back to you??

Rory: Oh yeah. If it's not that's fine we kind of already have a nickname for her but we just thought that it would be a good idea to pass the nickname on. Sorry I'm rambling now. I'll stop.

Lorelai: Honey you get that from me.

Luke: Isn't that true.

Rory: (chuckles out loud) Oh......

April: (finishes what Rory was going to say) ouch.

(Luke chuckles)

(dinner is over and they're all outside talking and getting in the vehicles)

Lorelai: So we'll see you at the house later than??

Rory: Yeah for a little bit anyway.

(Lorelai glares at Luke. Then cringes. Luke doesn't see any of it. Rory does and looks concernedly at Lorelai.)

**Fade to Black**

(Cut to Lorelai and Luke's front yard, Rory and Logan's car is already there and Luke is trying to help Lorelai out of their new car, but she won't let him, and glares at him. April has gotten out and walks over to Rory and Logan who are already watching Luke and Lorelai)

April: (whispering to Rory) It's been like this since we got in the car at grandma and grandpa's. She hasn't said a word to either of us since Woodbridge. And all she does is look at him and glare.

Rory: That sounds like mood swings to me. Do you know how far along she is now??

April: About 7 1/2 months I think why??

Rory: Yep. That's about the same time I started getting my mood swings. Right honey?? (Logan nods) That was also about the time that I started getting tired with carrying a baby. You're tired all the time, which would be why the mood swings start.

April: How long will it last?? About to the time she has them??

Rory: (nods as Lorelai and Luke walk up) (whispers to Luke) Well I know who's sleeping on the couch tonight. (Luke gives a look that says 'Stop it')

April: Yeah really. Dad that was a little much. Don't you think??

Luke: I do stuff like that all the time. She's used to it. Right Lorelai??

Lorelai: No comment. (Gives Rory a hug and a kiss and kisses Lorie, and gives Logan a hug, turns around to face Luke and continues glaring at him. Shivers a little bit and walks inside)

April: (Chuckles) Someone's in trouble.

Luke: Be quiet. (saw her shiver and got concerned)

Rory: (Chuckles also, Luke glares at each of them) Sorry. I can't help it. It's too easy. You are so far in the doghouse you won't find your way out for a long time. (clears throat) Sorry. We're going to go now. We'll see you tomorrow Dad. April tell mom we'll see her tomorrow please.

Luke: Why not me??

Rory: Because dad she's pretty mad at you right now, and I have a feeling that she won't listen to you very much.

(Luke and April walk inside while Rory and Logan get in the car, and drive away. Luke waves at Rory and Logan through the living room window)

Luke: 'Night April.

April: 'Night Dad. (hugs him) Love you.

(Luke walks upstairs and watches Lorelai as she's 'getting ready for bed')

Lorelai: (sees Luke staring at her) What do you want??

Luke: Nothing. Just waiting for you to settle down a little bit so we can talk about what happened at dinner.

Lorelai: Oh. That. Listen......

Luke: (cuts her off) I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I'm sorry. It was mean and I shouldn't have said it.

Lorelai: Luke, stop rambling. You know that's my job. But that's not why I seemed upset after that. (pulls out a suitcase from beside the bed, she's still bustling around the room grabbing stuff)

Luke: I thought you were getting ready for bed. What's the suitcase for?? Are you leaving me??

Lorelai: (Shocked tone in voice) NO!!!!!! I'm not leaving you. Go start the car back up please.

Luke: Why?? What's going on??

Lorelai: (getting frusterated) What do you think is going on??

Luke: (confused. Sees her putting the babies' stuff in her suitcase) Oh my god.

Lorelai: Will you just go get April and get the car started?!?!?

Luke: Yeah okay. Is your suitcase ready??

Lorelai: No it's not just have April come up here. And she can grab it for me. Oh boy. (closes her eyes and sits down on the edge of the bed, takes several deep breaths. Trying to relax. Luke is still standing in the doorway) What are you still doing up here?? GO!!!!!!!

Luke: (in awe, than realizes what she said) Oh. Going. I'm going!! (cuts to Luke running down the stairs) April!!!

April (OS): What dad??

Luke: (gets to the bottom of the stairs, still running) Go upstairs. Now!!!

April: (comes running out of her room) But.... (door shuts) Why?? (turns and runs up the stairs. Sees Lorelai still sitting on the bed) Mom?? What's going on??

Lorelai: Shhhh.... (closes her eyes tighter, and takes another deep breath like the ones before. Slowly opens her eyes and looks at April. Stands up and starts to walk out of the bedroom) Can you grab that suitcase and take it down to the car for me?? (OS: to April) Oh and grab my cell please.

April: (snatches Lorelai's cell phone up off of the bedside table, and the suitcase off of the bed) What's going on??

Lorelai: I'm in labor April.

April: But they still have 1 month and 1/2 to go. Is this supposed to happen?? I mean does this happen a lot??

Lorelai: Calm down, please April. You're worrying me and I've been through this before, I would hate to know how much you'll scare Luke. This doesn't happen a lot but with twins they tend to come a little bit eariler than if I were just carrying one. Now please calm down and bring my stuff to the car. (April starts to walk faster than Lorelai. Lorelai catches April by her shirt and pulls her back and takes her cell from her) Thank you. Now you can go.

Luke: (Walks back to Lorelai and is helping her to the car.) How're you doing?? You okay??

Lorelai: (sighs) Luke!!!! Stop!!!!! I'm fine. You forget I've been through this before. Relax, please. (as she's getting in the car) (sighs again) Just get in the car and let's go. (Shuts her door, April gets in as Luke is going around to the driver's side and getting in, they drive off) (closes eyes again) Oh god!!! April.

April: Yeah mom.

Lorelai: (hands April her cell phone) Call Rory and Logan for me please.

April: Okay. (takes cell phone from her) Is it in the phone book or.......

Lorelai: (cuts her off) Speed dial. 12. (slow deep breaths)

April: Okay. I'll call her. Hang on. (dials)

Luke: Hold on hon. We're almost there.

(With Lorelai we see a road sign that says 'Hartford -- 30 miles')

(cuts between car and Rory)

April: Come on pick up. Pick up!

Rory: Yes, Hello, Hi??

April: Rory??

Rory: Yes it's me, April. What's going on??

_Lorelai: We're not even halfway there. Why would you tease me and say that??_

_Luke: I'm sorry I thought it would relax you a little bit more. That and I thought we were a little bit farther than we are._

_Lorelai: We just left why would we be farther than we are??_

_Luke: I don't know. Please just relax._

Rory: April??

April: Well...... we are on our way to the hospital in Hartford as we speak.

Rory: But she still has 1 month and 1/2 to go. This shouldn't be happening. (to Logan) Put Lorie back in the car we're going to Hartford. (to April) Have you called Grandma and Grandpa yet??

April: No. You were the first person she told me to call. Why??

Rory: Nevermind. I'll call them. We'll be there as soon as possible. We're on our way. (they both hang up)

Lorelai: (takes deep breath) Are they coming??

April: She said they're on their way.

Lorelai: Thank you.

Luke: Call her parents.

Lorelai: Luke. (whining)

Luke: They'll want to be there. And if you don't call them than they'll hold it against you. And I don't really want to incur the wrath of Emily and Richard while trying to get the babies settled in. I'm sorry but someone has to do it. Here April. Give me the phone please. (dials Gilmore Mansion)

(scene cuts between Mansion and Luke)

Linell: Gilmore Residence. How may I help you??

Luke: Hi. This is Luke Danes. Richard and Emily's son-in-law. May I speak to one of them, please??

Maid: Yes sir. Hold on please. (walks into the living room) Mr. Gilmore, sir??

Richard: Who is it Linell??

Linell: It's a Mr. Luke Danes. He says he needs to talk to you. It sounds urgent.

Richard: Okay. Bring me the phone please.

Linell: Yes sir. (picks up the phone) (to Luke) Just one more minute sir. (Brings it to Richard)

Lorelai: Luke. Please don't. I don't want them there. Not yet.

Luke: But they'll want to be there. I'm sorry but I don't want to deal with them making you upset because we didn't call them.

Richard: Luke??

Luke: (to Lorelai) I have to do this I.......

Lorelai: (another contraction starts) Oh crap!!!! Just talk to them.

Richard: LUKE!!!!!

Luke: Oh sorry sir.

Richard: Now Luke. You've been married to my daughter for almost a year and a half. Please call me Richard.

Luke: Sorry Richard. I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment. Lorelai, I need my hand back unless you want me to crash this car. And preferrably before you break it in half please. April's going to hold your hand now okay so try to be careful. (Lorelai screams) I'm back sorry about that.

Richard: Is she having the babies is that what's happening??

Emily: (worried) What??

Richard: Hold on Emily. Luke?? Answer me!!! Now!!!!!

Luke: Lorelai, calm down. I promise we're almost there now. We've only got about a 5 or 10 minute drive until we get there. Can you try to relax a little bit??

_Lorelai: Two babies about the size of 5 pound watermelons EACH are trying to work their way out of my body as we speak!!!! Now would you like to reword that question you just asked me??_

Luke: (sighs) We're almost there. Just hold on okay??

Richard: (yelling) LUKE. ANSWER ME!!!!! NOW!!!!!

Luke: Sorry Richard. Yes that's what's happening. We are on our way to Hartford Community Hospital as we speak. If you could meet us there I would appreciate it. (Lorelai groans) Oh You'll be fine.

Lorelai: That's not it.

Luke: Than what is it??

Lorelai: Take a look at the floormat than ask me again.

Luke: Oh my..... Did......

Lorelai: My water you just broke.

Luke: Okay. Sorry. Richard if you can make it that'll be great. If not that's okay. We should be fine. I just thought that you'd like to know what's going on.

Richard: Alright. Thank you Luke. We'll be there. We're leaving right now. We'll see you in a little bit. (both hang up)

**Fade to Black**

(Cut to Hospital parking lot.)

Luke: April can you run inside and get a wheelchair for Lorelai??

April: Yeah sure dad.

(Rory and Logan's car pulls up beside Lorelai and Luke's and right behind them is Emily and Richard.)

Rory: (gets out of the car and is followed by Emily) Mom?? (walks up to Lorelai) I got her dad. Get her stuff please.

Lorelai: (sees Richard) Daddy. (Richard walks up to her)

Richard: I'm here sweetie. I got you. You two grab her stuff and lock the car up Luke. Trust me Hartford isn't the most safest place in the world.

Luke: Thank you Richard. (to Lorelai) You gonna be okay??

Lorelai: I'll be fine. (Richard picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck)

April: (comes out with a wheelchair followed by some hospital assistants) Here you go.

Richard: I've got her. Mainly because I don't think she wants me to put her down.

April: How do you know that??

Richard: She won't loosen her grip around my neck.

Lorelai: (whispers in his ear) Daddy?? I'm scared.

Richard: I know baby, I know. (and tightens his grip around her legs and shoulder as if to give her a hug, and keep her close to him. Lorelai has chills, and shivers in his arms, and gets pale.)

Rory: Mom?? Are you okay??

Luke: (walks up to Rory with Lorelai's things, and puts his hand on Rory's shoulder) She'll be fine.

(They all walk into the hospital led by Richard and Luke.)

Doctor: (walks up to Richard, who is still holding Lorelai) Okay you can put her down now.

Richard: Who are you??

Luke: That's her doctor. Or rather the babies' doctor.

Richard: Oh okay. And your name is......

Doctor: Richmond. Alexis Richmond. Everyone calls me Alex though. And this is Doctor Michales.

Doctor Michales: Hello. Joseph Michales. (looks at Lorelai) Okay nurse we need to start an I.V. we need to get some fluids in her.

Doctor Richmond: (nurse walks up) (whispers to Doctor Michales) There's something going on here. Something's wrong. (normal voice to nurse) We need a room for her. Go. Hurry.

Richard: (starts to put Lorelai in the wheelchair now) Lorelai. I'm going to put you down now. Is that okay??

Lorelai: No!!! Don't!!!!

Richard: (stands back up) Okay. I won't put you down. Well I have to for a little bit. So they can put an I.V. in your arm okay?? You can still sit on my lap if you want to but I can't hold you like I have been. Okay??

Lorelai: Okay. That's okay. But afterwords hold me again please.

Richard: Okay. I can do that. (April and Rory look at each other concerned, Then they both walk over to Luke.)

April: Dad??

Rory: Is she going to be okay??

Luke: I don't know. Honestly at this point I don't know. Doctors. She'll be okay, right??

Doctor Richmond (Female): If we get some fluids in her to start with that should help some.

Doctor Michales (Male): After that we will have to see what happens. We will do some blood work to see if we can't figure out what's going on in there. And we will let you know as soon as we know anything. Okay??

Luke: Thank you.

Doctor Michales: All family I assume??

Luke: Yes. I'm Luke Danes. I'm her husband. (points to Rory and April) These are our daughters. Rory and April. (points to Richard and Emily) Her parents.

Doctor Richmond: Yes I remember Emily showing me the wedding picture. The big wedding picture. She was a very proud mother.

Luke: (smiles at this, to Emily who blushes) Anyway. Um...... (points to Logan) Rory's husband Logan Huntzberger. And their daughter Lorie or Lorelai.

Doctor Michales: I thought your wife's name was Lorelai.

Luke: It is. Umm... the baby would be Lorelai IV. My wife is Lorelai II. And our daughter Rory, is Lorelai III.

Doctor Michales: Oh. Okay I get it now.

Emily: (standing next to Lorelai and Richard) It'll be okay baby. It'll be okay.

Nurse: Doctors??

Doctor Richmond: Yes Nurse Daniels.

Nurse Daniels: We found a room.

Doctor Richmond: Thank you. Room number please.

Nurse Daniels: Room 204.

Doctor Michales: Thank you. That will be all for now.

Nurse Daniels: Okay. Just call if you need anything.

Doctor Michales: We will. Thank you. (Nurse walks away pushing her down the hallway.)

Lorelai: Luke??

Luke: (walks after Lorelai and catches up with the nurse. Steps in front of the wheelchair) Lorelai?? Are you okay??

Lorelai: I love you.

Luke: Well I love you too. Are you okay??

Lorelai: I'm scared.

Luke: I am too. You'll be fine. They'll be okay too. So please don't worry.

Doctor Michales: (everyone is surrounding Lorelai) (to the family) If you could wait in the waiting room, we're going to run some tests to see if we can't figure out what's going on. And we'll come get you as soon as we're done.

Luke: Doctors want us to wait in the waiting room so I'll see you in a little bit. (kisses Lorelai on the forehead than starts to walk away back towards the waiting room.)

Lorelai: (sees him start walking away from her.) No!!!! Don't leave me!!!!

Doctor Michales: This will only take a few minutes. Then you can stay with her as long as you need to.

Luke: No.

Emily: Luke??

Luke: I'm not leaving her.

Richard: I have to agree with Luke. I'm not leaving my daughter.

Rory: If dad stays than so do I.

April: Same here.

Emily: She's my daughter if something's wrong I want to be there for her.

Logan: I love Lorelai more than my own mother. If Rory's there than so am I. And Lorie doesn't really have a choice.

Doctor R: Alright fine. But only one at a time. I don't want all of you in that room at the same time. Got it. When you're not in there you will stand outside the room. You will not touch anything. You will not bother anyone. No one leaves this part of the hospital until I say so. Everyone understand??

All: Yes. (Different ways)

Doctor R: Okay then. First up is the husband. Luke is it??

Luke: (steps forward) Yes.

Doctor R: Nice to finally meet you. Follow me. (turns to the rest of them) Oh and when you come in you must have on sterile clothes so go into this room right here (points to a door) and ask for "scrubs" and the nurse should give you some. If you have any problems let me know. (to Luke) Now follow me.

Luke: Okay. (they walk away)

Doctor R: You get to stay the whole time. She requested you. She wants you to stay there by her side. And our main goal is to make her as comfortable as possible during this okay??

Luke: Okay.

DR: So you get to stay. As soon as you get comfortable I'll go get someone else, but not before than.

Luke: Okay.

DR: Please stop saying 'Okay'. It's starting to creep me out.

Luke: Sorry. (DR smiles at that comment)

(cut back to hallway where Rory, Emily, April, Richard, and Logan (holding Lorie) are standing waiting to see Lorelai)

Logan: (whispers to Rory) That woman scares me.

Rory: Me too. I don't know if I want her delivering my baby siblings. (Logan laughs)

Logan: I think I'm going to bring Lorie to my folks' place. Is that okay??

Rory: Yeah. I think that's a good idea. I want to focus on my mom.

Logan: Okay. I'll be back later. (softly kisses Rory, and walks away)

Rory: Logan??

Logan: Yeah.

Rory: If you see Lane??

Logan: I'll tell her.

Rory: Thank you.

**Fade to Black**

(Cut to Logan in the hospital hallway trying to find Lorelai's room. He gets to the front desk and waits for an assistant to help him. Lane walks up beside him.)

Lane: Logan??

Logan: Hey Lane. (turns to face her and gives her a hug) You made it.

Lane: Uh... yeah. How is she??

Logan: I don't know I just got back myself. I can't get someone to help me or I would already be to her room.

Lane: Room number??

Logan: 204.

Lane: (to front desk) HELLO!?!?!?!?

Assistant: Hi sorry. I'm Natalie. How may I help you??

Logan: (Lane smiles at Logan, and he shakes his head) Yes. I'm looking for room 204. Do you know where that is??

Natalie: Yes I do. Would you like me to bring you there??

Lane: That would be great. Thank you. (Natalie comes out from behind the desk and walks down the hallway. They both follow her.)

(Cut to outside a room. Door is shut. Camera pans up to show the number '204'. Logan, Lane, and Natalie walk up to the door.)

Natalie: Here it is.

Logan: Thank you.

Natalie: No problem.

Lane: (knocks on door lightly. Slightly opens it.) Hello??

Luke: (his head is on the bed next to Lorelai. Looks up when he hears someone outside the room. He's got dark circles under his eyes, and deep lines on his face.) Yeah??

Lane: (opens the door more) Luke??

Luke: (realizes who it is) Hey Lane. What's going on??

Lane: I should be asking you that question not the other way around. How is she??

Luke: (sighs) Sleeping. So we kind of have to be quiet. The doctors gave her something for the contractions. Took the pain away. So she can sleep. She just went to sleep. She hasn't slept all night.

Logan: And I'd say by the looks of it, you haven't either. (walks over to Luke) Come on. Let's go get something to eat. Have you had any breakfast??

Luke: No. I haven't left her side since she was brought here.

Logan: Come on. You must be hungry. Let's go get something. What do you say??

Luke: Food does sound good. (nods) Yeah let's go. (stands up)

Lane: (takes his place where he was sitting by her) I'll stay here. I'll keep her company.

Logan: Where's everyone else at??

Luke: Rory and April went with Richard and Emily back to their place for the night. April had school today, so I told her to at least try to get some sleep. And Rory looked pretty beat, so I insisted that she go with them too. It took a lot of negotiating before she would though.

Logan: Well yeah.

Lane: Lorelai's her mom. She wants to be here with her.

Logan: Have they figured out what's going on yet??

Luke: She has some kind of infection.

Logan: You don't remember what kind??

Luke: I've been up all night Logan. What do you expect from me??

Logan: Right. Sorry, Luke. Let's go get some food.

Luke: Lane if she wakes up have the desk page me please.

Lane: How about if something happens??

Luke: That's what I meant.

Lane: Okay. I will. Go get some breakfast. Eat. (Luke kisses Lorelai on the forehead and him and Logan walk out)

(cut to cafeteria, Luke has fallen asleep on the table, Logan chuckles at this)

(cut to front desk. Camera shows Rory.)

Natalie: I'm Natalie. How may I help you??

Rory: Yes hi. Um.... I'm looking for Lorelai Danes. Room 204??

Natalie: Sure I'll take you there. Family??

Rory: Yes.

(Camera pans back and we see April walking behind Natalie a little bit behind Rory.)

April: Um.... we're her daughters.

(cut to Lane sitting by Lorelai's bed)

Lorelai: (stirs, and slowly wakes up. Sees someone new sitting beside her) Hello??

Lane: (looks up at Lorelai) Hi. How're you feeling??

Lorelai: (smiles) Hey Lane. I'm feeling a hell of a lot better than I was yesterday, that's for sure.

Lane: (smiles) At least your comedy's still in tact.

Lorelai: (looks around the room. When she realizes they're alone) Where's Luke??

Lane: Oh he and Logan went to the cafeteria so Luke could eat something. (Knock on door) I got it. (gets up and opens it)

Rory: Lane. (hugs her) You're here. You made it.

Lane: Yes I did. I told you I'd be here.

April: (walks in) Good morning mom. How're you doing??

Lorelai: I'm doing better. I'm not going to say great yet, because I'm not great. But I'm better. (Contraction) Oh. Ouch.

Rory: Contractions again huh??

Lorelai: Oh yeah.

Rory: Where's dad??

Lane: Cafeteria with your husband. Trying to eat.

Rory: Okay. I'm going to go find them. Okay mom?? I'll be right back.

Lorelai: Okay babe. I'll be here. (realizes that April is here) Wait a minute. Don't you have school today??

April: Yes we do, but I called Anna and asked her to call me in.

Lorelai: But you're not sick.

April: No I'm not but I want to be here. And technically this classifies as a family emergency. Besides Rory said she'd run me to Woodbridge when school gets out so I can get my homework for the next couple of days. Is that okay??

Lorelai: Yeah that's fine. These two should be here by then. (contraction) (deep sigh) Mmm.

Lane: 3 minutes Lorelai.

Lorelai: Wow. That's a lot closer together than last night. Do me a favor Lane??

Lane: What??

Lorelai: Can you page Luke, and tell him to get here please?? Than have them call Doctor Richmond and tell her to get here as soon as possible??

Lane: I can do that. Hang in there??

Lorelai: I'm fine just do that for me please.

Lane: Okay. (walks out to the floor desk and has them do what Lorelai asked her to do)

(cut to Cafeteria. Rory walks in and sees Luke's head on the table)

Logan: (sees Rory and chuckles again) I brought him here to eat, and he took maybe 3 or 4 bites before he fell asleep. It's kind of funny.

_Intercom: Luke Danes please report to Room 204. Luke Danes to Room 204. Also Doctor Richmond report to Room 204. Doctor Richmond to Room 204 as soon as possible.._

Rory: Oh Crap. (gently shakes Luke) Dad?? Dad?? Wake up.

Luke: What?? (sees Rory) Oh hey. What's going on??

_Intercom: Once again Luke Danes and Doctor Richmond Report to Room 204._

Luke: Oh my god. (stands up and starts running out of the cafeteria)

Rory: Can you get the trays and meet us in the room??

Logan: Yeah I got it. Go. GO!!!!

Rory: I'm going. (runs after Luke down the hallway)

(Luke and Rory meet Dr. Richmond in the hallway.)

Luke: (almost runs into Dr. Richmond) Woah!!

DR: Well hello there. I thought you were staying with her.

Luke: I was but Rory's husband Logan came and talked me into getting something to eat. So I left her with a family friend.

DR: Okay. Well I guess it's time.

(cut to Lorelai's Hospital Room)

Lorelai: (Luke enters first than Rory and Dr. Richmond,) Luke. (deep breaths)

DR: Contractions??

Nurse Daniels: 2 minutes apart and strong.

Luke: (walks over to Lorelai, and takes her hand in his and kisses her forehead again) I'm here now. I got you.

Rory: Is there anything you want me to do mom??

Lorelai: (during contraction) Call Mom and Dad, please.

Luke: Okay. (starts to walk away from Lorelai)

Lorelai: (grabs his arm) Not you!!! You stay!!!

Rory: I got it. (walks out)

Logan: (walks up to Rory outside of Lorelai's room, out of breath) How's she doing??

Rory: (to Logan) Hang on. (to phone) Hi. This is Rory, I'm Richard and Emily's Granddaughter. May I speak to one of them please?? Thank you. (to Logan) She's doing okay. At least she was when I came out here. (through door) Mom?? How you doing??

(we hear DR talking to a nurse, in a different tone of voice than we've been hearing. We see the door open and Lorelai being wheeled out of her room.)

Rory: (looks scared) (to Logan) Here. (thrusts her cell into his hand) When you get to talk to them, tell them mom's having the babies and to get here as soon as they can. (follows Luke, who is holding Lorelai's hand, down the hallway) Dad?? What's going on?? (catches up with him)

ND: I'm sorry Mr. Danes, this is as far as I can let you go. We will come and get you when the babies are born. Why don't you go to the waiting room and as soon as everything's done we will find you and let you know how it went.

Luke: No. I'm not going to let you take my wife away from me behind doors that I'm sure most the hospital aren't even allowed behind, and not let me see my own kids being born. I'm staying by her side.

Rory: Luke. They'll call security on you if you don't calm down.

Logan: (walks up) Okay I talked to Emily and she said that they'd be here in a few minutes. (sees Luke, who has started pacing, and is concerned) (to Rory) What's with him??

Rory: The doctors won't let him be in there with mom. (to Luke) Dad?? (Luke stops pacing and looks at Rory) What happened?? What's going on??

Luke: William's heartbeat wouldn't go back down after the contractions and he's putting stress on baby #2. God I wish I knew what the 2nd baby was than I wouldn't feel so bad about not calling it by a name, because I could call it whatever name we picked for it!!

Rory: Dad, calm down. Mom will be fine. The babies will be fine. You don't need to pace. Let's go to the waiting room. Huh??

Luke: Yeah. That's a good idea. I need to sit down. And at least try to relax a little bit.

(Rory, Logan, April, and Luke all walk down the hallway to the waiting room and sit down on a couch)

**Fade to Black**

(Cut to Waiting Room. Rory is pacing now, and Emily and Richard walk in)

Emily: Luke??

Luke: (looks up to see Emily and Richard standing in front of him. Smiles) Hi.

Emily: What's going on??

Rory: William's heartbeat wouldn't go back down after the contractions and he's putting stress on the 2nd baby.

Emily: Oh no. Poor things. (sits down next to Luke and takes his hand in hers. Luke looks at her the lines on his face show up even more than before) We're here for you. (to everyone) All of you.

Rory: Thank you grandma. We apprieciate it.

ND: (walks into the waiting room) Mr. Luke Danes?? (Luke stands up and steps toward the Nurse) Everything went great. Lorelai's in the recovery room right now. She should be in her room within the next hour. (Luke smiles) Would you like to see you new babies??

Luke: (nods) Yes I would.

ND: Okay you may follow me and everyone else can stand outside the nursery window and see them. (Luke and Nurse Daniels walk away) (to Luke) Now your wife hasn't seen them yet but when she gets back to her room and she's ready to see them you can talk to the charge nurse because I get off in a couple of minutes and she'll bring them to her room. Is that okay??

Luke: Yeah it is.

ND: (they walk into the entryway to the nursery, Nurse Daniels hands Luke some scrubs) Put these on please.

Luke: Okay. (puts them on)

ND: Ready??

Luke: Yeah. (ND walks out and towards a basinet, and Luke follows her.)

(camera cuts to the nursery window and we see Rory, April, Logan, Lane, Emily, and Richard all looking in the window)

ND: Here's your little boy. (picks one up and hands him to Luke) Now do you and your wife have names picked out because they need them before they leave the hospital. And since they're in pretty good shape for coming as early as they did they should be out of here by the end of the week.

Luke: Yes we have names picked out. This one's name is William Richard Danes.

ND: Okay. (takes out a slip of paper and writes the name down) (takes the boy from Luke and places him back in his basinet, and turns to another one and picks up a baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket, and turns back to Luke)

Luke: Wow. (tears are forming in his eyes, he shakes his head trying to concentrate) Her name is Elinore Paige. (Luke smiles to himself)

Rory: Oh.....

April: My......

Lane: Gosh.

Logan: Wow.

(they're all in awe)

(Rory lightly taps on the window to get Luke's attention. Luke looks up.)(mouths "She's perfect") (Luke smiles at Rory and April)

Luke: (walks out of the nursery) (to Rory) They're both perfect.

Rory: They're beautiful dad. Just beautiful.

Luke: I know. Just wait until your mom gets to see them.

Rory: Oh. She's going to bawl.

Luke: Yeah I know.

(cut to Lorelai's room)

(Lorelai is sitting up, and holding William. Luke is sitting next to her holding Elinore.)

Rory: (walks in) Well look at this. This is a beautiful picture. (smiles)

Lorelai: (voice weak) Well hey there big sis.

Rory: Hey mom. How're you doing??

Lorelai: I'm great now.

Rory: (smiles again) Well that's good to hear. And how are my little brother and sister??

Luke: Well William's great. He's fast asleep.

Lorelai: Rory?? Tell Luke that he can put him down.

Rory: Why?? You know very well that if she was asleep you still wouldn't put her down.

Luke: Ha. (to Rory) I said the same thing.

Lorelai: You planned this. Always defend each other. What happened to defending your mommy??

Rory: I know you feel unloved.

Lorelai: I do. I feel hated.

Rory: Well I still have to take April to get her homework for today so I think we're going to go. I'll pick Lorie up on my way back and she can see her new aunt and uncle. How does that sound??

Lorelai: That sounds great babe. (Rory starts to leave) Hey!!

Rory: Yeah.

Lorelai: Where do you think you're going??

Rory: I just told you. (Lorelai rasies eyebrows at Rory) Right. (walks over to Lorelai and gives her a kiss on the cheek, than give Luke a kiss on the cheek and kisses each of her new siblings on the forehead) We'll be back later. Love you. (walks out)

Lorelai: They really are beautiful aren't they??

Luke: Yeah. (pause) They are.

**FADE TO BLACK**


	5. Home Again

Home Again

**Previously on Gilmore Girls**

(we hear DR talking to a nurse, in a different tone of voice than we've been hearing. We see the door open and Lorelai being wheeled out of her room.)

Rory: (looks scared) (to Logan) Here. (thrusts her cell into his hand) When you get to talk to them, tell them mom's having the babies and to get here as soon as they can. (follows Luke, who is holding Lorelai's hand, down the hallway) Dad?? What's going on?? (catches up with him)

(cut to Lorelai's room)

(Lorelai is sitting up, and holding William. Luke is sitting next to her holding Elinore.)

Lorelai: (Rory starts to leave) Hey!!

Rory: Yeah.

Lorelai: Where do you think you're going??

Rory: (Lorelai rasies eyebrows at Rory) Right. (walks over to Lorelai and gives her a kiss on the cheek, than give Luke a kiss on the cheek and kisses each of her new siblings on the forehead) We'll be back later. Love you. (walks out)

Lorelai: They really are beautiful aren't they??

Luke: Yeah. (pause) They are.

**Cut to Hospital, Lorelai's room**

Doctor Richmond: Good Morning!!! How is everyone??

Luke: We're doing great. Right Lorelai??

Lorelai: Yeah. Terrific. A-okay.

DR: Well than let me make sure and we might be sending someone home today.

Luke: That's great.

Doctor Michales: (walks in) How are we feeling this morning??

Lorelai: I'm terrific.

DM: Luke, if you would wait outside for just a couple of minutes I would really apprieciate it.

Luke: I can do that. (turns to Lorelai) I love you. I'll see you in a little bit. (bends over and gives her a soft kiss on the lips)

Lorelai: Love you too. (Luke walks out of the room after giving each of the babies a kiss on the forehead)

Nurse Daniels: (walks in) Well I'm back. How are my favorite babies??

Lorelai: They're doing great. Happy to see their favorite nurse.

ND: Okay well that's great, since technically I'm probably the only nurse they've had since they've been born. (Takes Elinore from Lorelai and puts her in her nursery crib.)

Lorelai: Very very true.

DR: (walks over to the babies, and examines them) Well they seem perfect. I think at least they're ready to go home.

DM: Well Lorelai you seem up to par also. If you feel up to it I'll be glad to discharge you and send you home. But if you feel sick at all within the next two or three days I want you to come back here as soon as possible. Okay??

Lorelai: Okay. I will.

Luke: (knocks on the door and speaks through the door) Can I come in now??

DM: Oh sorry Luke. Yes you may.

Luke: (opens the door) Thank you. (walks to Lorelai's side)

DM: Did you hear what I told Lorelai, Luke??

Luke: No. What did you tell her??

DM: I told her that if she feels up to it I'll discharge here and send her home, but if she feels sick at all within the next two or three days, I want her to come back here as soon as possbile. Okay??

Luke: Okay. I got it. So she can go home??

DM: If she wants to.

DR: But I don't want her to do work of any kind for the next three weeks, or you'll tear your staples out, and trust me they hurt more coming out than they do going in. I know I've done it. I was off of work for about two months longer than I wanted to be. So if you want to get back to work as soon as possible, I suggest strict bed rest for the next week and a half to two weeks.

Luke: That's gonna drive you crazy.

Lorelai: Yeah but if that means I get to go back to taking care of my Inn than so be it. I mean Sookie's been going crazy with Michel running things in the lobby. She'll kill me if I'm gone for longer than I told her I would be.

Sookie: (walks in) Yeah I probably would.

Lorelai: Sookie!!!!

Sookie: Hey there. How're you doing??

Lorelai: I'm great. I'm going home today. But I still can't work for the next three weeks. Did Rory tell you what happened??

Sookie: No. What happened??

Lorelai: Okay I'll tell you but first I have a question for Dr. Alex.

DR: I thought I told you not to call me that.

Lorelai: Hey that's what my kids are going to call you everytime they see you so get used to it.

DR: Okay I guess I'll have too. What's your question??

Lorelai: Okay now you said strict bed rest right??

DR: Yes, as much as possible.

Lorelai: Would I be able to go to the diner and see Luke when he's working??

DR: If you can get someone to bring you there and back home, than I don't see a problem with it. However if you feel any pain at all I want you to find somewhere and lay down for a couple of hours. And no Coffee for that long also, you need to stay healthy until you're back up to your complete self, Okay??

Lorelai: Okay. I guess I can do that. Thank you. (DR, DM, and ND walk out of the room. Lorelai and Sookie watch Luke as he's taking first William then Elinore out of their cribs, dressing them, and putting them in their carriers. Turns to Sookie and they share a smile.)

**Fade to Black**

**(Opening Credits)**

(Cut to Luke and Lorelai's car driving down Stars Hollow's "main" street. Lorelai's playing with the radio.)

Luke: (exasperated) Oh my god, Lorelai. Just pick a station and stay there. You've been messing with that thing since we left the hospital and still haven't found something you want to listen to.

Lorelai: It's not for me.

Luke: Well than who's it for?? (Lorelai grins to Luke. When Luke sees this) And don't tell me you're looking for a song for them (points to the back seat).

Lorelai: Why not??

Luke: For two reasons. One: They won't remember it when they're old enough to even know what music is. And Two: You've been driving me crazy for the last 30 miles searching for a radio station that you like and I'll turn it off. (Lorelai switches station one more time and "I'm Not Running Anymore", By: John Mellencamp starts playing, and she give Luke a look that seems to say, "Please??") Okay I guess.

Lorelai: Yea!!! (Luke shakes his head, and smiles to himself. Starts to listen to the song, and sing along with it.)

_I'm on my way._

_I'm on my way._

_I'm on my wa-a-ay._

_But I'm not running anymore._

(turns and looks at the babies in the back seat)

Hey babies, how are you liking this song?? (they both coo) That's what I thought. See daddy I knew they'd like it. Anything from "the Cougar" is gold!!!

Luke: Sorry to disappoint you but they have no idea what "the Cougar" is saying.

Lorelai: Oh come on of course they do. (Luke rolls his eyes)

_But I'm on my way._

_I'm on my way._

_I'm on my way._

_I'm on my wa-a-ay._

_But I'm not running anymore._

Luke: Whatever. (they pull up outside of their house, but neither one of them notice the group of people standing in front of their porch or the banner hanging from the porch roof) Here we go.

Lorelai: (sing songingly) We're ho-ome.

Luke: (gets out of the car and gets one of the carriers out of the backseat) (to Lorelai, becuase she's trying to get out of the car) You stay right there.

Lorelai: But I don't want to.

Luke: Too bad. Stay there until I can help you to the house.

Lorelai: Luke. I can handle a little bit of pain on my own. I think I can make it to the house without any help.

Luke: Still too bad. (Luke turns around from the car to go around and get the other carrier out)

Everyone: Congratulations!!!!

Luke: Holy Crap!!! (almost drops the carrier he's holding) Lorelai!!!

Lorelai: What?? You commanded me to stay here. I'm staying.

Luke: Take a look at our porch.

Lorelai: Ohkay. (Leans over to the driver's side and sees the crowd and the banner) (gasps) Wow.

Richard: (walks over to the passenger side of the car and helps Lorelai out of it) (gives her a kiss on the cheek) Congratulations. I'm so proud of you.

Lorelai: (smiles) (sincerely) Thank you daddy.

Richard: You're welcome Lorelai. And I mean it. I've never been as proud of you as I am right now. I Love you.

Lorelai: (starts to cry) I love you too. (hugs him)

Luke: (sees Lorelai crying) Hey. Are you okay??

Lorelai: (wiping tears from her cheeks) Yeah. I'm fine. (smiles to Richard again and turns to walk to the house with Luke by her side.)

(The crowd in front of the porch have started to all come towards them and are all giving a congratulations.)

(Cut to later at the house)

(Lorelai is sitting on the porch swing, smilng and laughing with Babette and Miss Patty who are each holding a baby.)

Babette: Oh Lorelai sugar. They are just precious. (Yells to Luke who is across the yard with Kirk, Richard, and Andrew) Luke!!!!

(cut to Luke)

Luke: Hang on Andrew. (to Babette) What Babette??

Babette: Hard to believe you had a part in creating babies this beautiful.

Luke: (walks over to Lorelai) Ha Ha Very funny Babette.

(Babette and Miss Patty smile at each other and then turn to Lorelai and Luke who are sharing a soft kiss.)

(The crowd has started to disapate, everyone is leaving)

Babette: See ya later suga's.

Lorelai: See you later Babette. Bye Patty.

Miss Patty: Bye Lorelai. Good Luck. (to Luke, yelling) Bye Luke I'm leaving!!!!!

Luke: (walks over to Patty and Babette) Bye ladies. (They each take turns giving him a hug)

**Fade to Black**

(cut to next morning, early morning, Baby cries)

Lorelai: (looks at clock and it reads 3:17) (whining she gets up and walks to the nursery, when she gets there she sees Luke already standing by the crib)(sleepily) Hey.

Luke: (turns to see Lorelai) Hey. What are you doing up??

Lorelai: I heard one of them cry.

Luke: So did I. And it was Elinore's hold me cry. Because when I picked her up she stopped.

Lorelai: Did you check her??

Luke: Check her??

Lorelai: Oh. Sorry I forgot you haven't done this before. Everytime a baby cries you should automatically check its diaper to see if it needs to be changed.

Luke: Right. Sorry it's early.

Lorelai: Oh stop it. You have to be up in an hour anyway.

Luke: Very true. (brings Elinore to the changing table, yawns) Boy it's going to be a long day.

Lorelai: I know honey. (walks up behind him, and puts her arms around his waist)

Luke: (rocking Elinore in his arms trying to get her to go back to sleep) (to Lorelai) Why don't you go back to sleep?? I'll make you breakfast and come wake you up when it's ready.

Lorelai: That sounds great. Thank you.

Luke: (puts Elinore back in her crib, walks over to Lorelai) You're welcome.

(Lorelai walks to the doorway and watches Luke rocking Elinore and humming a melody to her to get her to go back to sleep. She than walks back to the bedroom and lays down)

**Fade to Black**

(Camera cuts to a wall clock that reads 9:00, the sun shining in the kitchen)

Luke: (standing at the stove, holding William, trying to make breakfast and rocking him trying to calm him down. April walks out of her room dressed and ready for the day.) (singing quietly with radio as a song ends and "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts comes on Luke turns around to turn the station because William starts crying more, sees April, nods to her) Hey.

April: Good Morning.

Luke: (turns the radio and "Feel the Silence" by The Goo Goo Dolls comes on, continues singing with the radio) Do you wanna do me a favor??

April: Sure. What do you need??

Luke: Take him please. I'm trying to make breakfast for you and Lorelai but for some reason he won't let me. (turns to April)

April: Sure. (takes William from Luke) How ya doin' buddy?? (William coos in April's arms) That's what I thought. Do you need your diaper changed?? Let's go do that. (walks out of the kitchen towards the living room) Be right back dad.

Luke: Okay. (finishes making breakfast, and makes a plate for all of them. Phone rings.) I got it!! (picks it up) Hello??

(Scene cuts between Rory and Luke)

Rory: Hey dad.

Luke: Hey Rory, how's Trix doing??

Rory: She's doing great. How's mom, Eli, and Will??

Luke: They're great. Your mom's in a little bit of pain but she's doing okay.

Rory: Okay. Did you make breakfast??

Luke: Yes. Why??

Rory: Could Trix and I possibly......

Luke: Yes. Come on over. I still have to wake Lorelai up but sure. I'm sure she'd love to see you.

Rory: Okay, great. I'll see you in a little bit.

Luke: (April walks back into the kitchen) Yeah that sounds great. See ya later. (hangs up)

April: See who later??

Luke: Rory and Trix are coming over for breakfast. That okay??

April: Yeah that's fine. I want to see them again. It seems like it's been so long since we've seen them.

Luke: I agree. Okay I'm going to go wake up Lorelai. I'll be right back.

April: Okay. (doorbell rings) I got it.

Luke: Thank you.

April: No problem. (Luke disappears up the stairs, April goes to the front door and opens it to a guy, mid-twenties, standing on the porch) Darian!! (hugs him without hurt Will) Oh my God. What are you doing here?? (gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Darian: I'm here to see you. Is that a problem??

April: No! It's not. This a great surprise.

Darian: And I'm assuming this is one of my new cousins.

April: This is William.

Darian: (takes Will from April) Well hey there big boy. (Will starts whining, than crying, louder and louder by the second) Holy cow!!! Make him stop.

April: (chuckles, than takes Will back from Darian) There there. It's okay. (Will calms down just as Luke comes into the entryway)

Luke: What the hell is going on out here?? (sees Darian, and stops in his tracks) Darian. (walks over and gives him a hug) How are you doing??

Darian: (hugs Luke back) I'm great uncle Luke.

Luke: (lets go of him, and serious face falls on his face) Are you in some kind of trouble??

Darian: (looks insulted) No!!! Why??

Luke: Right sorry. You're not your brother I forgot.

Darian: Thanks uncle Luke.

Luke: Come on in. You haven't met Lorelai yet.

Darian: (quietly to April) That's his wife right??

April: (laughs quietly) Yes.

Luke: What's so funny??

April: Nothing dad. (doorbell rings) Here take Will please, and I'll get it.

Luke: Okay. Thanks April.

April: (hands Will over to Luke) No problem dad. (walks of screen)

Luke: Oh. It's probably Rory.

April: (OS) Okay. You're probably right.

Darian: Who's Rory??

Luke: Lorelai's daughter.

Darian: Wow this is one screwed up family tree.

Lorelai: (sitting at the table) Tell me about it. Hi. I'm Lorelai. Who are you??

Luke: That's nice babe.

Lorelai: (giggles) Thank you.

Luke: This is Darian. Liz's first son. The one she gave up for adoption.

Lorelai: Oh. Wow. I've heard a lot about you. (stands up) It's nice to finally meet you.

Darian: Nice to meet you too. (Lorelai gives him a hug, and he hugs her back) You're not shy are you??

Lorelai: Nope not at all. Only when it comes to people I know. But strangers not at all. Although technically I guess you're not a stranger. You're Luke's nephew which by extension makes you my nephew. And the twins' cousin. Oh and I guess April's cousin. Also technically Rory's cousin. (Rory and April walk in. April's holding Trix) Rory!! (walks over to her) Hi honey. (takes Trix from April) And Lorie. How's grandma's little girl today?? (Darian is watching the whole scene, and is shocked by how fast she can talk)

Darian: (turns to Luke) Holy crap. How do you ever keep up??

Luke: Honestly you learn to decipher things you need out of what they say over time.

Darian: They??

Luke: You haven't had the pleasure of getting to know the full Gilmore experience yet. Rory??

Rory: (give Luke a hug) Hi dad.

Luke: You remember me telling you about Jess' older brother Darian right??

Rory: Yes I do why??

Luke: This is him.

Darian: (smiles a "Hello" smile) Hey.

Rory: Hi nice to meet you. I'm her daughter. (pointing Lorelai's direction)

Darian: Nice to meet you too.

Luke: Okay everyone how about some breakfast?? Dar, have you eaten yet??

Darian: No I haven't. Got enough for another one??

Luke: I'm pretty sure we do. Have a seat. (takes Will from April and puts him in his carrier next the Elie in her carrier)

Darian: Thanks. Umm... where do I sit??

Lorelai: You can sit right next to me. (pulls a chair out for him)

Darian: Thank you. (sits down)

**Fade to Black**

(cut to Dragonfly Inn)

(Lorelai walks in)

Michel: (looks up from what he's doing at the front desk) Lorelai!!! (shocked) Sookie said you wouldn't be back for another 3 weeks or so. How are you feeling??

Lorelai: I'm feeling okay. And I'm not back for work yet. I'm just here to check up on things, see how everything's going. Is that okay??

Michel: Yes it is. (Rory walks in holding Trix and a baby carrier, followed by April holding another baby carrier) Rory!! April!! And I'm assuming these are the babies??

Lorelai: Yes Michel. You would be correct.

Michel: Well it's nice to finally meet them. (walks over to April and Rory and squats down talking to the babies) Hello there babies. How are you doing??

Lorelai: (looks at Rory "Oh my. This is just a little bit weird". Rory looks at Lorelai with a "Yes it is" look) Okay. Well Michel. We're going to go say hi to Sookie really quick. And then head to Luke's so I guess we'll see you later.

Michel: Okay Lorelai. I'll see you later. (walks back behind the front desk. Lorelai, Rory, and April walk to the kitchen holding carriers)

(Lorelai, Rory, and April walk into the kitchen. Rory and April are carrying the carriers. Lorelai enters first)

Lorelai: Where's Sookie??

Derek: Sookie is in Back.

Lorelai: Okay thank you.

Derek: Oh my god. Lorelai. Wow. It's been so long.

Lorelai: Shhh... I don't want Sookie to know I'm here until she comes out, so everyone go back to work please?

Derek: Oh okay. Sorry. We'll talk later??

Lorelai: Yes. Now get back to work please??

Derek: Okay. (turns to go back to work)

Lorelai: Okay guys stay out there until I tell you to come in okay??

Rory and April: Okay.

Sookie: (walks in carrying an arm full of vegetables, followed by Jackson who is also carrying an armful of vegetables. But he notices Lorelai right away and Lorelai Shushes him) Now. We need these all peeled neatly, and sliced within the next hour and a half so chop chop people. (giggles to herself) Chop Chop I crack myself (sees Lorelai) OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!! (runs over to her and hugs her) When did you get here?? Forget that. Where are the babies??

Lorelai: You care more about my babies than me. Thanks Sook.

Sookie: Sorry. How are you?? You feeling okay??

Lorelai: I'm great and the babies are in the lobby with Rory and April.

Sookie: Look how you've embraced April. See I knew she'd like you. And I knew eventually you'd grow to love her.

Lorelai: I do. I do love her. It's her Anna I don't like so much. She still treats me like Luke and I are only dating. Instead of being married with two kids, and by the way the adoption was finalized this morning.

Sookie: For which one??

Lorelai: Rory.

Sookie: Really?? (Lorelai nods) Oh honey that's great.

Lorelai: I know. Now Christopher is really out of my life, and I shouldn't have to put up with him trying to figure out a way to get back in. Or mysteriously showing up. He's gone. (smiles) Wow.

Sookie: What honey??

Lorelai: Oh nothing. It's just such a relief. That's all. (yelling) Rory!! April!! You can come in now!!! (in enter April than Rory, April is carrying Lorie, Rory carrying the twins)

Sookie: (walks over to see the babies) (Looks at Lorie) Wow. You've just gotten so big. Yes you have. (notices the twins) OH MY GOD!!!

Lorelai: Sookie. Shush. They're asleep.

Sookie: Sorry. Ohmygod. They are just precious. (Lorelai laughs quietly) What's so funny??

Lorelai: Sorry it's just you sounded so much like Babette when you said that. That's exactly what both her and Patty said when they first held them. They teased Luke about it too. If I remember right, Patty said that it was hard to believe he had a part in creating anything this beautiful. Or something like that. (remembers something) Ooo hey.

Sookie: What??

Lorelai: We're all going to head over to Luke's to see how daddy's doing. You guys wanna come with??

Sookie: I'd love to. Hang on. Manny??

Manny: Si?

Sookie: Do you think you could handle things here for the rest of the day??

Manny: Si.

Sookie: Okay than. It's settled. If it's alright with you, you'll have another person for the rest of the day.

Lorelai: It's fine with me. Technically I'm not supposed to being doing anything strenuous at least until I go back to work. And carrying these have to be pretty strenuous. And I'm sure Rory would like a free hand.

Rory: I would actually.

Lorelai: Well than it's settled. You're coming with us. Pick a baby. Jackson how about you??

Jackson: I'd love to but I don't want to intrude on the girl day.

Lorelai: Oh you would't be. I'm sure Will here could use some bonding with someone other than a woman.

Rory: Oh I'm sure too. All he's had for the last week has been one of us. Or Dad, and even that's not a lot.

Lorelai: Mainly because he's gone most of the time when we wake up in the morning. So the only time he really gets to spend any time with daddy, is when he's at work, or during the 2 AM feedings. Because I don't wake up.

Rory: (laughs quietly) I would know that. I still remember once when I was about 4 and we still lived at the Inn. I had a terrible nightmare that rabbits were chasing me around the field there. Almost reminds me of a scene in "Children of the Corn". We had watched it that night.

Lorelai: I told you that you probably shouldn't watch it, but no, little miss "I'm not a baby anymore" had to watch it. She had nightmares like that for a month. And me working all day, being tired when I got home, her waking me up in the middle of the night was really not an option after about a week. I quit listening for her to wake up and say "mommy, mommy, wake up. I had a bad dream." Probably the best sleep I've ever gotten. Anyway, Jackson. Please join us. If not for the day, at least for lunch at Luke's?? Please??

Rory and April: (unisom) Yeah Jackson, Please?? (all three pout) (Michel enters)

Michel: Lorelai?? There is a man at the front desk looking for you??

Lorelai: Oh crap! We forgot to leave a note for Darian. Tell him I'll be out in about 2 minutes. Please??

Michel: Okay. (Michel Leaves)

(Lorelai stands up, Sookie grabs a carrier, April and Rory follow with the other two carriers. Exit Kitchen. Enter Lobby.)

Lorelai: Darian, I am sooooo (sees Christopher) Chris.

Chris: Hey Lore.

Rory: What are you doing here??

Chris: Hey kid. How are you doing?? Where's my granddaughter at??

Rory: She's not YOUR granddaughter. (Sees Luke. He looks upset.) (to herself) Oh. (to Lorelai) Mom??

Lorelai: Yes Rory??

Rory: Ummm.... (nods to Luke in entryway with Darian)

Lorelai: (sees Luke) Oh. God. (to Christopher) Go away Chris. You're not welcome in this town anywhere so I really don't know why you're here to start with. Go Home and just leave us alone. Please?? (walks over to Luke) Hey. He just showed up. I don't know why he's here. But he is. I'm sorry.

Luke: Shh. It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. It's him that's not going to be so fine in about 2 seconds. (Lorelai turns to see Chris just chatting away with April, who looks incredibly uncomfortable, walks over to April and Chris, Rory standing nearby)

Chris: (to April) Wow, You're smart (to Luke) She's smart.

Luke: April would you and Rory bring the babies into the kitchen for just a minute.

April: Yeah sure dad. (they both walk away looking at each other worryingly)

Luke: (punches Chris hard) That's what you get for talking to my daughter. I told you to not come anywhere near any of us after we got permission for the adoption.

Chris: (laying on the floor) Actually. (standing up) You said after the adoption was finalized.

Lorelai: (walks to Luke's side) It is finalized Chris. If you bothered to check your messages you'd know that.

Chris: I didn't have any messages at home.

Lorelai: Um... I left one at your house **and** on your cell. So check that.

Chris: Hold on. (pulls out his cell phone) (Lorelai and Luke wait impatiently, with Lorelai's hand in Luke's to calm him down.) (looks up at Lorelai) When was this??

Lorelai: We got the call last night. I called you this morning and left that after I didn't get ahold of you at home.

Rory: (walks back out) You need to leave Chris.

Luke: I told you to stay in the......

Rory: I know dad. I needed to come out here. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions.

Lorelai: She's right hon.

Luke: But what about April??

Rory: She's fine. She's still in the kitchen with the babies.

Lorelai: (Chris is still standing in front of all of them just looking at each of them. Lorelai rolls her eyes.) OUT!!!!

Chris: (looks from Lorelai to Rory, who both have a glare on their faces) Fine. I'll leave. But I'm not promising I'll stay away.

Lorelai: (walks with him to the door) Go Away!!! Leave. Don't come back. And if you do be prepared for the mother of all beatings.

Chris: (turns in his tracks but keeps walking the same direction except backwords) What you're going to kick my ass?!?!

Lorelai: I won't have to. I'll have a whole town to back me up on this one.

Chris: May be. But this whole town is full of lunatics. Understand that??

Lorelai: That might be true, but they're my lunatics and I love them for it. This is a great town, and anyone who would insult it like you did. Trying to change the personality of everyone here just to fit your freaking needs, needs to rot in hell. (Chris has stopped walking, opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off befor he gets the chance to say anything. Luke ane Rory have walked up behind Lorelai and are standing with Sookie who followed Lorelai on to the porch and are there for moral support) And I really don't care if you tell my mom or anyone in Hartford what I just said, because if they come here and try to change my mind, I'll tell them the same thing, and I'll tell them that if they would spend any time with anyone in this town and at least try to get to know them, before they try to change anything about them, and they still think this town is too crazy to raise any children in, than I'll give them Rory as an example. (Rory smiles at Lorelai than glares at Christopher) If they still think they NEED to change my mind, than I MIGHT, with the smallest part of my brain, try to listen and comprehend what they want to tell me. But until then, you and every one of them can kiss my ass!!!

Luke: (Walks to Lorelai's side and places a hand on her waist to try to calm her down) Hon?? You done??

Lorelai: Yeah. I'm done....... With all of it.

Luke: (Lorelai starts walking back inside) What does that mean?? (to Rory) What does that mean??

Rory: I have no idea. (quickly follows her inside) Mom??

Lorelai: (Picks up her cell phone and dials a number) Hello, I would like to file for a restraining order.

**Fade to Black**

**(Ending Credits)**

**END**


	6. Here We Go

Here We Go…

**Previously on Gilmore Girls**

_Lorelai: Darian, I am sooooo (sees Christopher) Chris._

_Chris: Hey kid. How are you doing?? Where's my granddaughter at??_

_Rory: She's not YOUR granddaughter. (Sees Luke. He looks upset.) (to herself) Oh. (to Lorelai) Mom??_

_Lorelai: Yes Rory??_

_Rory: Ummm.... (nods to Luke in entryway with Darian)_

_Lorelai: (sees Luke) Oh. God. (to Christopher) Go away Chris. You're not welcome in this town anywhere so I really don't know why you're here to start with. Go Home and just leave us alone. Please?? (walks over to Luke) Hey. He just showed up. I don't know why he's here. But he is. I'm sorry._

_Luke: Shh. It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. It's him that's not going to be so fine in about 2 seconds. (Lorelai turns to see Chris just chatting away with April, who looks incredibly uncomfortable, walks over to April and Chris, Rory standing nearby)_

_  
Chris: (to April) Wow, You're smart (to Luke) She's smart. _

_Luke: April would you and Rory bring the babies into the kitchen for just a minute._

_April: Yeah sure dad. (they both walk away looking at each other worryingly)_

_  
Luke: (punches Chris hard) That's what you get for talking to my daughter. I told you to not come anywhere near any of us after we got permission for the adoption._

_Chris: (laying on the floor) Actually. (standing up) You said after the adoption was finalized._

_Lorelai: (walks to Luke's side) It is finalized Chris. If you bothered to check your messages you'd know that._

_Chris: I didn't have any messages at home. _

_Chris: Hold on. (pulls out his cell phone) (Lorelai and Luke wait impatiently, with Lorelai's hand in Luke's to calm him down.) (looks up at Lorelai) When was this??_

_Lorelai: We got the call last night. I called you this morning and left that after I didn't get a hold of you at home._

_Rory: (walks back out) You need to leave Chris._

_Lorelai: (Chris is still standing in front of all of them just looking at each of them. Lorelai rolls her eyes.) OUT!!!!_

_Chris: (looks from Lorelai to Rory, who both have a glare on their faces) Fine. I'll leave. But I'm not promising I'll stay away._

_Lorelai: (walks with him to the door) Go Away!!! Leave. Don't come back. And if you do be prepared for the mother of all beatings._

_Chris: (turns in his tracks but keeps walking the same direction except backwards) What you're going to kick my ass?!?!_

_Lorelai: I won't have to. I'll have a whole town to back me up on this one._

_Chris: May be. But this whole town is full of lunatics. Understand that??_

_Lorelai: That might be true, but they're my lunatics and I love them for it. This is a great town, and anyone who would insult it like you did. Trying to change the personality of everyone here just to fit your freaking needs, needs to rot in hell. (Chris has stopped walking, opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off before he gets the chance to say anything. Luke and Rory have walked up behind Lorelai and are standing with Sookie who followed Lorelai on to the porch and are there for moral support) And I really don't care if you tell my mom or anyone in Hartford what I just said, because if they come here and try to change my mind, I'll tell them the same thing, and I'll tell them that if they would spend any time with anyone in this town and at least try to get to know them, before they try to change anything about them, and they still think this town is too crazy to raise any children in, than I'll give them Rory as an example. (Rory smiles at Lorelai than glares at Christopher) If they still think they NEED to change my mind, than I MIGHT, with the smallest part of my brain, try to listen and comprehend what they want to tell me. But until then, you and every one of them can kiss my ass!!!_

_Luke: (Walks to Lorelai's side and places a hand on her waist to try to calm her down) Hon?? You done??_

_Lorelai: Yeah. I'm done....... With all of it._

_Luke: (Lorelai starts walking back inside) What does that mean?? (to Rory) What does that mean??_

_Rory: I have no idea. (quickly follows her inside) Mom??_

_Lorelai: (Picks up her cell phone and dials a number) Hello, I would like to file for a restraining order._

OS (we hear a car door shut, than another door open and shut)

April: Dad!!!

(cut to upstairs)

Lorelai: (furrows brows) What the…? (we hear front door open and shut again)

April (OS): Dad? Where are you at?

(We see the bedroom door open and Luke sneak in)

Lorelai: What are you doing??

Luke: Shhhh……

Lorelai: (whispers) Fine! What are you doing?

Luke: (whispers) I don't want her to know I'm up here.

Lorelai: (whispers) No offense babe, but where else would you be in this house?

Luke: (whispers) Shut up.

Lorelai: (still whispering) What happened?

Luke: (voice slowly returning to normal) I'm never riding with her again. (sits down on the bed and takes Will from Lorelai, Lorelai turns to pick up Eli from her bassinet.)(Yells) I am never riding with you again.

April: Dad come on!!! I really wasn't that bad… Was I?

Luke: HA!

Lorelai: What do you mean, "you're never riding with her again"? She's your daughter. Plus you live in the same house, how are you going to avoid her the entire time she's in the house? And another thing you do still have two other children you're going to have to put up with their driving too. I mean if either of these kids drive like me be terrified. I'm surprised Rory doesn't drive like me. She lived with me for eighteen years AND I was the one that taught her to drive. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it.

Luke: Which is exactly why _I_ will be the one to teach these two to drive. I win, deal with it. Right buddy? (talking to Will).

Lorelai: How do you know you're gonna be the one to teach them to drive? I mean for all you know I could already be trying to teach them.

Luke: They won't need you to teach them to drive. If they ride with April enough they won't wanna learn.

Lorelai: Luke!

Luke: What? Ride with her than tell me she's not bad. Plus like you said earlier I do have two more kids to raise. I really don't want to die of a heart attack before they're a year old, thank you very much.

Lorelai: Luke, you need to go apologize to April.

Luke: Why? (Lorelai glares at him than turns to change Eli's diaper) I'm just kidding. Jeez! Relax will ya? Come on bud let's go pay a visit to your sister… Sorry I'm confusing you too many women in this family. Us guys gotta stick to together. (Lorelai shakes her head)

Lorelai: Your father, I swear. He's going to get himself in some major problem someday. And we won't be there to help him, right Eli? (Eli coos as if agreeing) That's what I thought.

**Fade to Black**

**(Opening Credits)**

**Cut to Diner**

Luke: Caesar!

Caesar: Yes boss?

Luke: Where are the onions for this burger?

Caesar: Oh I forgot them.

Luke: Can you put them on it please? I swear sometimes we need to get you some medicine to help with your memory.

Lane: (whispers to Luke) The man at table four wants to send an Orange Juice to the woman at table five.

Luke: As long as he's paying.

(The door opens and in walks Lorelai, April, (each with a twin in the carrier), Rory, Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Martha, and baby #3.)(A/N: I added the "baby #3" part because we have no idea what Sookie and Jackson are going to name the new baby because the series is over .)

Lorelai: Okay, keep moving we're letting the warm air out for the poor customers.

Lane: Well look at this little entourage.

Rory: Funny Lane. But fair warning, don't mess with mom right now, she's had a long day, and she's not in the best of moods.

Lane: Ah! I remember those days. Aren't I happy they're over with?

(Lorelai walks up to the counter places both carriers down in front of Luke)

Lorelai: Your turn! (as if announcing to the entire diner) (turns around and goes to the table by the window sits down and puts her head down on her arms)

Luke: I… (rolls his eyes now knowing that he's not going to win) (turns the carriers around to face him) Hey Eli. Hi. What you doin' Princess? (takes her out of her carrier)

(Babette and Miss Patty look at each other and smile)

(Rory walks up)

Rory: Sorry about mom, (takes both carriers off of the counter than takes Will out of his) she's had a long day. She's beat.

Luke: And I haven't had a long day? I'm tired too.

Rory: (cuts him off) But you haven't been taking care of both of them all day by yourself while trying to run your business.

Luke: She was by herself? I highly doubt that.

Rory: I was at work. April was at school. Sookie was doing her thing. So pretty much. Occasionally she'd have a few moments of help but most of the day she was on her own.

Luke: (looks at Lorelai sympathetically, while still holding Eli, we see him walk over to Lorelai with a coffee cup in hand and sets it down in front of her) Coffee?

Lorelai: (looks up at him sleepily, rubs her eyes) Really? (Luke nods) Thank you.

Luke: (leans down and gives her a slow kiss on the lips) (draws back and pulls out a chair and sits down next to her) You're welcome. (puts an arm around her shoulder)

Lorelai: (takes a huge drink) (sighs) Oh… I missed this… I forgot how great your coffee tastes. (finishes her cup and sets the cup down on the table in front of her)

Luke: You want some more? (starts to get up)

Lorelai: (stops him) No… I'm fine… sit…

Luke: Ok (slowly sits back down)

Lorelai: (lays her head on Luke's shoulder and starts to play with Eli's feet) Look at how small they are.

Luke: You're just now noticing that?

Lorelai: I'm just now having time to slow down and pay attention to them instead of just feeding them, changing them, putting them to sleep, than two hours later repeating the cycle.

April: (walks over holding Will) Hey dad… Oh… look…

Luke: What? (looks at Lorelai and sees that her eyes are closed) (Rory walks up)

Rory: Oh… Why don't you take her home and both of you get some rest?

Luke: That's a good idea… Here… (hands Eli to Rory)

Rory: (to Eli) Hey darling…

(we see Luke pick Lorelai up and carry her out of the diner, and start walking towards the house)

**Fade to Black**

**Cut to Lorelai and Luke's Bedroom (next morning)**

(we see Lorelai start to stir in bed and than we hear a water faucet turn on)

(we then see Lorelai smile and get up and head towards the bathroom)

Lorelai (OS): Morning babe!

Luke (OS): Hey sweetie. How'd you sleep?

Lorelai (OS): Pretty good… You?

Luke (OS): Not to bad myself… What are you doing?

(we hear a toilet flush and Luke yelp in pain) (A/N: Sorry I had to add that I love Luke, I do, but that has happened to me multiple times and that is just something I could see Lorelai doing) (than we hear Lorelai giggle and than yell)

Lorelai (OS): Put me down!

(we hear a doorbell ring, than the front door open)

Rory (OS): Mom? Dad?

Luke: (comes out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair and body still dripping wet from the shower, carrying Lorelai, who is still fully dressed and also drenched from head to toe, over his shoulder and she's hitting playfully at his back) Hahaha!

Lorelai: Put me down! Please? Please put me down? (Luke drops her on their bed and pounces at her) Ah!!

Luke: (starts tickling her) What do you say?

Lorelai: Stop. Stop. Stop. Please… (giggling) Please… stop.

Luke: Nope not it!

Lorelai: Okay. Okay. You win. I'm sorry.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: (laughing) you win! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I give. Just please stop?

Luke: (stops tickling her) See that wasn't so hard now was it?

Lorelai: No… (Glances downwards) Unlike some things...

Luke: (blushes) Okay… Now I'm going to go finish my shower and get dressed, you stay here!

Lorelai: Yes sir! (mock salutes) (chuckles quietly to herself still laying on the bed)

Rory (OS): Mom? Can I come in?

Lorelai: Rory! Hold on babe I'm changing. (gets off the bed and quickly dries herself off and changes clothes, shaking her head and laughing at what she just did to Luke)(goes to the door, and opens it) Hey babe! Why don't we go downstairs?

Rory: Why?

Lorelai: I wanna tell you what I did to Luke this morning.

Rory: Dirty?

Lorelai: No! (matter-of-factly)

(we hear the water shut off)

Lorelai: Ummm… (glances at the bathroom door)

Rory: Oh okay I get it…

(the both start walking out the door when Luke appears at the door fully clothed)

Luke: Hey! Where're you two going?

Lorelai: We were going to go downstairs to give you some privacy, but obviously you didn't need it. (walks over to him, and kisses him) Good morning again!

Luke: Good morning.

Rory: (observing everything) Aww… cute..

Lorelai: (Luke blushes, and she turns around in his arms) Rory. (warningly)

Rory: Sorry. I'm going downstairs .. I'll leave you two alone to make-out now. Meet you guys at the diner?

Lorelai: (turns to Luke, who nods, turns back around to face Rory) Yeah Hon… we'll see you there.

(Rory leaves the room giggling quietly to herself)

Lorelai: Where are my babies?

Luke: Sookie and Jackson took them last night. They wanted to give us some time to catch up on our sleep.

**Cut to Diner**

(Luke and Lorelai walk in hand in hand)

Lorelai: God I feel so much better.

Luke: I know so do I.. It's hard to believe that one night being able to sleep all night long could make a person feel so much better.

Lorelai: I know... (Luke walks behind the counter and gets Lorelai a cup of coffee and sets it down in front of her...) Thank you.. (leans over the counter to give him a soft kiss)

(we hear the door open)

Sookie: Aww... Rory. Look at this...

Lorelai: Slowly sits back down on the stool. (Luke blushes) Guys stop it please?

Sookie: I'm sorry, I'm just relieved that you two finally got together and tied the knot. It's a nice feeling to know that sometimes things do actually work out for the best. We all knew you guys loved each other, it just took FOREVER for you to actually figure it out... I we also knew that once you guys got together, when you guys had bad times, it wouldn't break you up because you guys love each other so much...

Luke: Ok Sookie. Enough of all the mushy crap.. please?

Rory: Why? It's true...

Luke: We got together. We got married. We have four great kids. We're all a happy family... so just stop okay?

Sookie: Okay... I will...

Rory: Yeah me too... and thank you for including me in that little speech too.

Luke: You're welcome. And it's true.

(Camera pans back to see Christopher standing outside the window watching them have their discussion)

Chris: So this is what it's going to be like from now on huh?

Voice: Yes. Unless you do something about it soon. If you want to be a part of your daughter's life as much as I want to be a part of mine, than you'll help me.

Chris: I don't know about this. I mean they seem like a happy family. Lorelai and Luke finally found their middle and I don't really want to be the reason they lose it. I've known Lorelai since we were kids, I don't want her to hate me forever. I mean I want to be in Rory's life but if she doesn't want me there why should I be.

Voice: Okay obviously you don't think I'm serious about this. We could find a way to fix this... for good. We just have to work together to get it accomplished. But if you don't want to help me that's your choice. I'll find someone else to help me with this.

Chris: Can you just give me a few days to think about this? I promise I will get back to you as soon as possible and let you know what I've decided.

Voice: Okay. You have two days.

Chris: It's a deal.

(They shake hands)

**Fade to Black**

**TBC....**


End file.
